


Fireworks

by Skyproduction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyproduction/pseuds/Skyproduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji and Shikamaru have a one night stand at Ino and Shikamaru's birthday party. They weren't expecting a baby to be thrown in the mix!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The Hyūga Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Neji's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the U.S the age of consent is 16, but I realize others may not be, hence the "underage" tag. This is an MPREG story, it will have guys having babies and if you don't like it, move on! Anyone who came for it, expect lots of sadness, happiness, some anger, and all around Hyūga bitchiness.
> 
> Un-beted ~ I am my beta! :D
> 
> (Edited)

**Prologue - The Hyūga Clan**

**July 3, 1986**

**5:44 pm**

     Junakiko and Hizashi Hyūga gave birth to a little boy with dark brown hair and pale white eyes, as is the signature of the clan. A Medical-nin stands off to the side cleaning the new edition to the Hyūga branch family. Once the tiny screaming bundle was passed back, the new parents watched his beautiful face as it let out angry sounds. He had a head of dark hair which resembled his mothers as opposed to his dads black hair. Pale skin with a slight pink tinge covered his chubby frame.

Hizashi held his son with a strange look on his face that only his wife could read. He wanted to look manly but he was going to cry. The baby made a fussing noise and he handed them to Junakiko to feed. Hizashi stood and breathed deeply before going to find the head of the clan, his brother Hiashi.

The gentle wood moved as his fist knocked on it, alerting them of his presence.

“You may enter,” Hiashi called through the Shōji doors.The other man slide the door open and bowed slightly before sitting across from his brother.

“My son has just been born,” he said with a happy tinge to his voice but no expression to his face. The other nodded and stood walking to a cabinet nearby. He pulled out a file of paper pulling one out and returning the rest to the locking drawer. He handed the paper over before settling back down.

“Fill it in and I’ll add it to the branch family tree. Does he have the eyes?” Hiashi asked no affliction in his tone. The twin nodded his affirmative and wrote in Hyūga Neji, branch family. As he wrote he couldn’t help feeling anger as they got past the basics of hair, eye, and skin color to the more detrimental stuff.

“Hiashi, may I choose when he gets the seal?” His face was a cold shell. The clan leader stared blankly.

“It will happen, your say in the matter does not apply.” Hizashi looked down and quickly finishes. The early it’s done the faster he can leave. He passes the birth certificate over and stands bowing low and leaving when he is excused.

_Neji I'm so sorry._

**December 27, 1988**

**8:45 pm**

     The night the Hyūga heiress was born. The main difference between Neji and Hinata's birth was the clan. Everyone was waiting to see her, no one waited outside the door during his sons birth. He tried not to be bitter about that fact. Neji was so curious to what is his cousin would look like. When Hiashi finally walked out with a sleeping infant Neji watched closely he reached out a tiny hand wanted to touch her blue black hair.

"Neji," his father said making his hand stop its movement and pull back to his body. He always had to watch what he did. Everyone was doting over the girl saying how pretty she was. No one said much about him. Was he not pretty?

**July 4, 1990**

**9:20 pm**

     Bright bursts of color had the two kids staring up. Neji had his hair in a bun and a navy blue Yukata. Hinata had a purple one with fire flies. There hands were interlaced together. 

"Happy birthday Neji!!" Hinata yelled to him smile dominating her face. He grinned back dragged her over to the food. His life was mostly happy. He had some memories that he looked back on. Times where his smile dominated his face, and he has curiosity. But that all changed. 

**December 27, 1992**

**11:00 am**  
     

     Hinata turned 3. Neji and her were best friends running around and getting into trouble. That morning when he woke up, this seemed different. People were treating him nicer, oddly so. He furrowed his eyebrows, confused. Hizashi carried him to the main house that morning. Neji watched the people they went by. They kept sending him pityed looks. He didn’t understand what was going on.

The door to Hiashi’s room was open when they arrived sparking concern. He never left it open. When they went in someone behind them shut the door leaving the room mostly dark, save the candles spread threw the room. A gentle incense smell rolled through the space.

“Set him here,” one of the elders ordered. Neji was sat where it was indicated and he looked around confused the room was filled with the mean people. Hizashi kneeled in front of him and gently pulled his hair back. He smiled, he loved people playing with his hair. When it was all up and out of the way his uncle picked up a brush with green paint on it and gently pressed it to his forehead. He flinched at the cold and was quickly ordered not to move.

He didn’t like this. He sat still but stared at his dad in confusion. Once Hizashi finished he pulled away and closed his eyes then sat back and stared at him. He held up his first two fingers to his own face and the the paint began to burn. Neji brought his hands up to grab it trying to rub or scratch it off, but it wasn’t working. Tears spilled from his eyes and blood leaked down his forehead from the scratches. His head hurt and it started throbbing. He fell forward pressing his hands to his face and crying out.

All of a sudden the pain was gone and he was left crying confused. His dad picked him up and carried him from the room, no words being said. He cried and hugged his father around the neck. Hizashi petted his hair, the only comfort he got.

 

**April 20, 1992**

**2:32**

     The first time Neji saw the seal being used on anyone but himself was his father. Hizashi has been angry, very angry. He kept saying things, backhanded comments to the main branch. Hiashi noticed and set the seal off. Neji had to watch his dad as he held his head pain, throwing himself to his knees and clenching his teeth. Neji tried to help but he couldn't.

He was mad, his dad didn’t deserve this. Is this what will always happen if he doesn’t listen? He was better then Hinata when it came the the Byakugan, he even controlled chakra better. Whats so wrong with his dad saying so?

When the seal stops filling Hizashi with pain he quickly gets up and walks away, Neji following, leaving Hiashi alone.

**July 3, 1992**

**11:00 pm**

     The day Neji’s father dies is the day that the old Neji dies too. His new soul is cold and quiet, he doesn’t smile anymore. Laughter is but a memory and pain is the new normal. Hiashi took out his pain on Neji, using the seal for minor offences that hardly warrant it.

Neji is always trying to stay standing but the pain brings him to his knees. The seal is like a stab in the back and at six the fact that he understands this should be a key.

His father died on his birthday. Neji knew it should have been Hiashi, but his dad had to be brave. It hurts, it hurts him so much. He’s six he should be getting hugs he should be being doted on. His parent died, but no one does. Everyone ignores and practically shuns him. All he can do is stand there with a brave face and pretend that it doesn’t hurt. Pretend that it never hurts.


	2. Chapter One - Black Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, people get drunk, some ShikaNeji sex and some hinted relationships ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers I own NOTHING!!! I might own the plot, unless someone has wrote it before and I haven't read it.
> 
> Ok guys, this is not CANON. It does not go with the original story line, which is not surprising. I have not watched more then 10 episodes of Shippuden, so if your expecting any of those characters, I've gotta apologize. 
> 
> Please comment and give me feed-back!! I feel much more inspired to write knowing people want more. :)
> 
> (Edited)

  
**Chapter One - Black Out**

**September 21, 2003**

**9:34 pm**

     Ino was making a big deal and it was irritating him a bit. He was only turning 16 its not that big of a deal. He glares at the blonde who won’t shut up about his birthday party. Yes, he can drink, yes, he can move out, yes, he can do some shit!! But a five star party is not his idea of fun.

“Ino! God damn, shut up,” he finally snaps closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. She lets out an indignant noise then he feels a rough punch to his arm.

“Ow!” he growls, rubbing at the spot. She looks at him pointedly hands on her hips and staring him down.

“Shikamaru! You asshole! This might not be a big deal to you but it is to us. And it’s my birthday too. We will be adults in the ninja world. Your already a Chuunin and we know you don’t want to go farther then that. Just give us this one day, please?” She was practically in tears by the end of her little speech and Shikamaru was already feeling a headache coming. He sighed and nodded to her, not verbalizing his death signature.

Ino squeals loudly and runs to go do whatever chicks do for parties. The Nara stands stretching and yawning, he could use a nap. He turns walking away from Yamanaka flower shop and watches all of the village as life continues on. All the people talking and ninjas loitering about.

He looks up watching the few clouds up there blowing in the gentle breeze. He inhales and lets it all back out in a rush. Why did he agree to a party? He would not have any fun in this. Damn it all, he needed a smoke. He turns his head to his normal hide out and walks in its direction.

He has kept this hidden from everyone. No one knows about it but him. Going under some mangled roots and entering a small clearing big enough for a small group of people he sits on the ground in the middle. It seems to be a hollowed tree but the branches still grow meaning no one can see in.

Shikamaru pulls out his only pack, he can’t keep more for fear his parents finding out. He might be an adult tomorrow but he won’t be moving out for a while. He quickly presses one to his lips flicking the lighter and inhales.

He hans’t been smoking much. Kiba started to get suspicious and he can only claim to be with Asuma to often before he gets caught. He shouldn’t care if his friends knew, but he did. It was something he did and wasn’t proud of. Blame Asume for leaving packs all over his house it was easy to snatch one and satisfy his curiosity. He had just turned 15 then.

He breaths a cloud out in the air before him and closes his eyes relaxing pulling in another drag. Now that he has some time alone he thinks the party might not be that bad of an idea.

_Wonder who Ino will invite? Probably everyone._

He stubs out the end of his Cigarette tucking the bud in a pouch he carries. It’s a hassle to throw them away individually. He checks the box, _only one left. Damn, gotta sneak more._

The Nara stands brushing off the back of his pants and drags a hand along his hair. His parents will be expecting him for dinner and he needs to warn them about Ino’s party which will probably be at his house. She never did care about intruding.

The walk is relatively silent save for his humming. He watches the shogi house as he walks by, he would love to stop in if he had the time. A hand sits on his head when he finally pulls his gaze away. He looks through his lashes to see Tsunade. She nods to him before beginning to speak.

“Well, Nara Shikamaru, you will be an adult soon. What you planning?” she asks walking along side him as he heads to his original destination. He nods to her statements before answering the question.

“Ino is planning something but I don’t know what. I basically just gave her the go ahead. Knowing her it’ll be twenty plus people with abundant amounts of sweets and alcohol, and some people aren’t legal to drink,” he stated honestly in a bored tone. “I feel like it was not my best move to give in to her, but she’s troublesome when she gets upset, so I gave up.”

“I’d believe that,” she laughed. ”Still not very motivated. I wonder what it will take to get you to be?” He shrugs. _Probably a lot._

When they get to his house she hands him a file. He stares at it blankly then looks up to her.

“Just do it. I’m considering putting you on the elite strategy team. I assume you know what that is? If you do this correctly then I will see if it can’t be a permanent place.” He tucks the file under his arm and waves a goodbye before entering his home.

 

“Nara Shikamaru, where have you been you should have been back thirty minutes ago!” Yashino cries from the dinning room. He walks in a hand around the back of his neck the other in his pocket doing the normal Nara pose.

“I was walking here with Tsunade, she gave me a small mission from home.” He gestures to the file which he sets on the table before sitting down to eat. “Oh, by the way Ino is planning a party here for me, so you guys probably don’t want to be here.”

“Good time for us to go on that bathhouse date we’ve wanted,” Shikaku nodded to himself. Yoshiko turned a little red but agreed. Shikamaru sighed, one less thing for him to worry about.

He eats his steamed vegetables and Beef Bourguignon, he wasn’t really a fan of onions, but the rest of the soup was good. He sipped at the broth and stared at the papers in the folder. It was a list of people, a few shinobi with all of their stats. He was supposed to set up a mission, and list as many things that can go wrong and ways to correct it.

“I wonder if she thinks this is challenging,” he says flipping through the profiles. There was one byakugan wielder, a weapons expert, ninjutsu expert, and genjutsu one as well. 

“Thanks for the food, Mom. I’ma go look over these,” he mumbles half paying attention. He set the folder on his dest sitting back in the chair and getting himself relax a bit. He wouldn’t get to sleep much tomorrow. His eyebrows pull together as he sighs deeply.

Well this thing isn’t due for another two weeks. Might as well sleep. Shikamaru stands stripping off his vest, shirt, pants, top netting and bottom, then pulls his hair down. _Done. Sleep. Finally sleep._

He throws himself forward onto the bed and he passes out before his head even hits the pillow.

 

  
     “Please? Neji, please! I’m getting all of us to go and you have to go.” He gives her a cool look. Trying not to sneer. Why would he stoop himself to the party level. It’s a miracle that Shikamaru agreed to a party in the first place. She stares at him with these big begging eyes. It just irritates him even more, only his cousins could guilt trip him.

“It would be nice if you went…” Hinata said off to the side looking at her fingers which she was wringing back and forth. He sighed deeply and furrowed his eye brows, does she try to make his life a hell?

“Fine.” He waves a hand at them. Ino smiles brightly and jumps up and down making an irritating squealing sound. He clenches his jaw keeping his facial composure before turning and heading back to his room in the branch family home.

He hears Hinata’s footsteps behind him but doesn’t say anything waiting for her. They make it to his room but she follows him in. He arches and eye brow but shuts the door and turns to her.

“Yes, Hinata-sama,” he says formally. She sighs and shakes her head.

“Don’t make this a big deal, Neji-niisan. She is just excited since her and one her best fiends are turning 16. Besides it shouldn’t be that bad, its just gonna be all of us,” she says smiling largely. He shakes his head but says a affirmative anyway. “Besides what can go wrong?”

She didn’t realize until later how wrong that statement was.

**September 22, 2003**

**12:23 pm**

     “Shikamaru!!!!!” Ino screams from down stairs. He groans and rolls over pulling the blanket over his head, maybe he can pretend he doesn’t exist. His bedroom door slams open and he hears her walk over.

“Do you realize what time it is? I told everyone to be here at 1:00 and now its 12:23. You need to get up shower and get dressed.” She practically pulls him from the bed and pushes him to the bathroom. He’s pretty glad he slept in his underwear tonight, as apposed to nothing like normal. That would have given her an eyeful.

He grabs the towel off the hook by the door and goes about his morning business trying to go a little quicker due to the loud blonde yelling at him. He barely manages his morning pee with her shouting at him to move faster.

“It only comes out so fast,” he grumbled under his breath. Once his teeth are brushed and his hair and body clean he puts the strands up in their normal fashion.

“Can you leave for a bit? I’m not gonna get dressed with you in my room,” he asks walking out with a towel around his waist oblivious to her stares at him. She nods and quickly flees the room, blushing. After everything is on and in place he walks down the stairs seeing that the clock reads 1:03.

“He is actually on time for something!” Kia shouts, grinning. Shikamaru gives him a glare and the finger earning a laugh from most of the room. He was about right when he mentioned the menu of the party. She managed to get a big cake and lots of small snacks; crackers, ham, cheese, finger sandwiches chips. Then off to the side on its own table is all the sakè. Seishu is the most common one there. He rolls his eyes at the table and goes to sit by Choji who gives him a side hug and a congratulations.

“Ok, me and Shikamaru are now 16. Which means we can drink guys! So we are getting him drunk and maybe ourselves too!” Ino shouts, half the crows agreeing the other seeming unsure.

All of the people here, except Hinata, could drink legally. Shikamaru shouldn’t have found that surprising. He should know everyones ages. Maybe he really did need to pay more attention when other people talked. Ino kept shoving drinks in his hand and trying to force him to drink it while he groaned and tried to avoid it as long as possible.

“Fine!” Ino shouted scaring everyone in the vicinity. “I want people to get drunk and no one is letting me. This is supposed to be my birthday. Why is no one listening.” Then she started crying. Shikamaru sighed and grabbed two of the cups drinking them quickly before setting them back.

“I’ll do one every 5 or 10 minutes. But no more then that.” She smiled and wiped her eyes.

Ino looked around then started handing out small cups to everyone. Neji tried to refuse before Hinata bullied him. She made everyone sit around the big round table and passed around the sakè for everyone to fill their cups. The order being Shikamaru, with Neji to his right next is Shino then Sakura, Choji, Kiba, Ino, Naruto, Rock lee, and Hinata.

“We’re going to play a drinking game. I recently learned one its called Sexual Never Have I Ever. You should know how to play the original of this game, only now everyone has to say something sexual. I’m going to start with the hardest question. Never have I ever been a virgin.”

All of the virgins took a drink; Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Choji, Rock lee, and Hinata. Shino, Kiba, Naruto, and Ino watched with grins.

“Really Shino? I don’t see you not being one,” Sakura said. Shino shrugs then looks away. Kiba turns a little red but no one but Shikamaru seemed to notice. _Oh, Kiba and Shino thats unexpected._ Naruto grinned it was his turn and he thought of something great.

“Never have I ever wanted to fuck someone in this room.” Everyone but Naruto took a drink. Kiba looked at him skeptically.

“You’ve never wanted to fuck someone in this room?” Naruto looked at him then furrowed his eyes brows and shook his head.

“The person I want isn’t here.” He said softly.

 

  
    _This was a bad idea._  Neji knew this from the start but as soon as Hinata got him to drink some he lost control of his senses. Neji was, embarrassingly, a light weight. He couldn’t stand up to this onslaught of powerful liquor.

It only got worse after that. The game just kept making him more and more relaxed and calm. He was trying to control himself but it wasn’t working. He seemed to just keep drinking from the sakè in his cup and chatting with people he would never have ben so friendly with. He had answered some things he shouldn’t have and he could only hope that no one remembered it tomorrow.

He remembers drinking another full cup, but everything goes black after that.

 

**September 22, 2003**

**7:00 pm**

     After enough rounds and Ino consistently shoving drinks in his hand Shikamaru had had more then he was expecting. Everyone was pretty much wasted.

 _Neji looks so hot,_  he thought. The boys face was flush from alcohol and he didn’t even seem to know what was going on around him anymore.

Shikamaru walked over pressing his body along the Hyūga’s. He nipped his ear and set his cup on a table nearby and grabbed the boy. Neji made a startled sound but didn’t pull away, he might have leaned in closer. He attached his mouth to the boys neck sucking small marks and earning himself a whimper.

“Why don’t we fix the whole “virgin” thing in my room?” he asked huskily. Neji gasped and nodded grabbing onto him. Shikamaru quickly pulled him through the house and up stairs, into his room. Once the door was shut he was already stripping the other male. Both of them had hands and mouths everywhere Neji’s moans were driving him mad and he wanted to fuck that right now. Once Neji was naked he pushed him on the bed then reached over for his hand lotion squirting some on his fingers.

He was quick but efficient in preparing him, just so it wouldn’t hurt either of them to bad. He was panting by the time he was done. He needed to be inside, he pulled of his top and pants glad he didn’t wear everything he normally would. Once he was naked he took Neji by the knees and pushed them up positioning himself.

He gently pushed forward and gasped at the pleasure. The Hyūga made a sound too but Shikamaru didn’t pay attention. Oh he was tight and so hot. He watched the pale eyes as he pushed in both of their mouths falling open in moans. When he was finally all the way in he began to move. Pulling back and pushing forward.

Neji let out a moan and neither of them were gonna last long. First times weren’t supposed to be perfect anyway. The Nara was roughly thrusting now, gasping at the feeling. He was so close and Neji seemed to be too. He brought his hand to their length tugging and thrusting making the boy cry out and scratch at his back.

Neji came first screaming in pleasure and Shikamaru joined soon after thrusting and panting for air before he spilled inside of him. They sat there breathing heavy for a few minutes. Shikamaru pulled out and grabbed the other flipping them so he was underneath and mumbled something close to sleep. But Neji was already ahead of him snoring on his chest.


	3. Chapter Two - Mistake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up not alone, and a semi-awkward goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel proud I've managed to upload on almost a schedule!!! Accomplishment. 
> 
> I am LOVING writing this. We need more mpreg in the Naruto community. I'm happy I'm contributing. 
> 
> Please comment, give kudos, let me know you like it so I can keep contributing. :)

  
**Chapter Two - Mistake?**

 **September 23, 2003**  
**11:04 am**

     The sun was sitting high in the sky the day after Shikamaru’s party. The clouds promised rain. Shikaku stood outside with Asuma. The other man smoking lightly, blowing a small puff.

“I just hope I don’t make a mistake,” Shikaku said. “He seems to have everything under control, but I remember being where he is. With so little to motivate him he might just stay a chunin.”

Assume nods his head and pushes his eyebrows together in the middle. He flicks the cigarette out and steps on it gently. He turns to face the Jounin Commander.

“We might not want to find out what will inspire that motivation. You didn’t start trying to do bigger things until Yoshino,” Asuma stated waving his hand. “He’s certainly a special young man, in more ways then one.” Shikaku smiles and agrees.

“Well I need to go now. I bet most people haven’t even gone home from the party and I’ve got to go do damage control.” Shikaku does a two finger salute to him then turns and walks through the Nara forest.

When he gets to the front door its as quiet as he was expecting it to be. A large majority of people are just sleeping on the floor, some made it to chairs and couches. He’s glad he locked his bedroom door for this occasion. Most of the guest bedrooms had someone in them, which he quickly woke up and shooed home.

He learned more of his sons friends then he wanted to today. _Kiba and Shino, that was unexpected._ Shikaku looks across the hallway, Shikamaru’s door is closed. That shouldn’t be weird, but he feels like opening it. He slides the door delicately to the side, trying not to make a sound.

Shikamaru lay with a very pale someone asleep on his chest. A very naked someone from how low the covers have shifted.

“Shikamaru,” Shikaku calls. “Your mom will be home soon. I’d advise you to send your lady friend home.” He turns and walks out but not before hearing a startled sound. He lets the door shut behind him.

  
  
     The youngest Nara is a little surprised to wake up not alone. He was a virgin before last night. Everything was sticking together and he had to admit it wasn’t comfortable. The other person was asleep, and from the lack of a chest he’s assuming it’s a boy, no surprise there.

Shikamaru gently runs his hand through their hair. Its so soft, he wants to play with it. The body shifts and presses their face into his neck, their Hitai-ate cold against his skin. He knows he should feel weird having someone pressed to him but it’s oddly comforting.

The person makes a grunting sound then pushes themselves up. He meets clear, pupiless, white eyes with his own chocolate brown. They stare for a few seconds then the boy -who Shikamaru now knows is Neji- jumps backward losing all composure and falling on the floor. Shikamaru tries to catch him but misses from his sleepy state. Shikamaru sits up looking over the edge of the bed and blinking slowly.

“You ok?” he slurs. He reaches out for Neji yawning loudly. “Come back to bed, I’m cold.” Neji smacks his hand away.

“Don’t touch me!” he shouts. Shikamaru blinks and furrows his brows. Now that he’s more awake he realizes he shouldn’t be upset by Neji being a dick. He sits up and stretches. His hair is falling in his face from moving around with it up. He attempts to fix it before deciding a shower would help. Neji is attempting to find all of his clothes from the floor, which were tossed all over the room. His hair swaying with his movements.

“You want to shower?” Shikamaru asks gesturing to his connected bathroom. Neji looks up sharply then his stomach twists. Alcohol and moving create a bad problem. He covers his mouth and closes his eyes trying to make the room stop spinning. Shikamaru sighs and leans down gently picking him up, not jostling him.

He pushes the connected door open with his foot and sets the Hyūga in front of the toilet. A gag sound expresses his thoughts and he turns the water on before walking over and grabbing the other boys hair, keeping it from his face. Neji coughs and shivers. Angry at being seen in this weak state, he tries to push the other away. He only manages to get his hand wrapped around their wrist and hold on tight as he heaves again.

“Up we go. You need a shower.” Shikamaru helps him stand, flushing the toilet and leads the still naked Neji through the glass door shutting it behind them. The warm water feels like heaven and Neji leans into the wall his hair a curtain around his face as he closes his eyes. He can almost pretend it’s just him in the shower. A hand presses a cloth to his chest. He looks up to see it being handed to him.

Neji takes the rag and its already covered in soap. If he didn’t feel so hungover he would fight about this. He rubs his body watching the suds drip into the drain. His head is still spinning but he feels better after his stomach is empty. He grabs the shampoo squeezing it on his head and trying to rub it in. He lets out an exasperated sound, his arms are to tired to keep this up.

“You drank way to much,” Shikamaru states the obvious. He feels the other mans hands in his hair rubbing in tight circles and running along the locks. He shakes his head trying not to dislodge the hands.

“It wasn’t my idea. Hinata thought I should loosen up. No we see what happens when I do,” Neji said offhandedly washing out the soap once its done being scrubbed.

“You could have said no,” he points out, _oh so helpfully._ Neji shakes his head and manages to put the conditioner in his own hair without help. His hips and ass hurt, so he knows he was the bottom. He feels really stupid. Luckily the Nara isn’t mentioning it.

“You feeling ok now?” Shikamaru asks. Neji nods getting all the left over product from his hair before straightening up. The other boy turns off the water and exits the shower grabbing two towels from a nearby cabinet. One is passed to Neji and he wastes little time wrapping it around his waist, thankful for the cover.

Shikamaru looks at him for a second then rolls his eyes and walks to his room. Neji grabs a hair tie from the counter and secures his hair up so it will stop dripping on him. His clothes are set out on the bed and Shikamaru is halfway dressed, underwear and meshes dawning his form.

Neji grabs his own boxers sliding them on quickly and pulling on the pants and his loose top. He ties the middle piece around him and sighs.

“We don’t speak of this again Nara. I don’t care what we did. It is in the past and I don’t remember a single second,” Neji says. Shikamaru looks up at him and nods. He’s finished putting the rest of his attire on. He grabs his box of cigarretts tucking it in his vest pocket. Neji looks at them and raises an eye brow. The Nara shrugs averting his gaze.

“I don’t remember much. You don’t want to know what I do. Lets go, my dad already told me my mom will be home and I’m going to bet she already is,” Shikamaru says opening his door and heading downsrairs.

“You will have to clean this up young man!” Yoshino cried when he was in her line of sight. Neji walks up behind him and bows to them slightly, his head still a little spiny.

“Nara Yoshino-sama, I’m sorry to intrude,” he says to her. Shikaku looks at him arching a brow. “I’m going to take my leave, thank you for allowing us to use your home.”

The two boys leave together. Neji walks in front listing to the other foot steps.

“Is there a reason you are following me?” Neji asks hotly his temper running out. Shikamaru shakes his head.

“I wanted to smoke and if I leave with you it seems less suspicious,” he states. “I’m just walking with you until we get to the edge of town.” Neji nods in understanding and they walk side by side.

“Wouldn’t have thought you as a smoker,” Neji says making small conversation.

“I started last year, I was curious and Asuma had packs everywhere. I ended up liking it and now I don’t really want to stop.” Shikamaru shrugs. Neji looks at him before looking away. They reach the edge of town and he turns to leave but Shikamaru’s hand stops him.

“I’m sorry about last night. I don’t know how all of it happened, but you were a good lay if that’s anything?” Shikamaru says trying to use dry humour. Neji pulls his arm away and shakes his head.

“We were not in our right minds. It would be the same if we were splashed with sex pollen. I don’t hold it against you and you shouldn’t either,” Neji says with finality then he turns and heads in the direction of the Hyūga clan house.

 

  
     The terror the Hyūga boy feels is immense. He didn’t mention that he would stay out all night. He needs to find Hinata, they will go easy if she is with him. He walks with his head held high, hiding his fear in bold looks. He’s halfway to Hinata’s quarters when he gets stopped. He clenches his jaw and looks at his feet, waiting to be addressed.

“You didn’t seem to be on the grounds last night. Would you like to explain this?” Rinharuka asks him. Neji knows this is a trick question and refuses to answer it. “Answer me, you brat!” He shouts. Neji feels a hand grab his hair in its bun and pull his head back so he’s face to face with him.

Neji reaches up to pull the hand out of his hair but only manages to have the grip tighten. He is dragged along as he keeps in his sounds of pain. He was tender headed.

The main branch member is dragging him to Hiashi, this much he knows. He wasn’t scared of Hiashi, but he respected him. He was much stronger in both mental and physical ability.

“Hiashi, the brat just got home. What you think? Night at a lovers house? Gonna have some bastard children?” Neji tries to pull his hair away. Rinharuka was his least favourite elder, though now were his favourite. But Rin likes to be rough and hurt him.

“You may leave him with me, Rinharuka. You are dismissed,” Hiashi says formally. The elder nods bowing slightly and ripping his hand away from Neji’s bun. Hiashi watches him, hands crossed and leaning back in his chair. Waiting for him to explain Neji sat quickly.

“So where were you? I recall you asking to go to a party yesterday evening, but did not know this would entitle you staying the night. I hope he wasn’t true in his guess, we don’t need you getting some girl pregnant.” Neji shakes his head and sits up straighter.

“Ino had alcohol and I was forced to drink some of it. I fell asleep in Shikamaru’s room and his parents just got home to wake us all up,” he answered. He hoped that the alcohol would be looked over. But of course he isn’t that lucky. Haiti’s eyes widen.

“It was a bunch of barely adults getting drunk together! Hyūga Neji, I expect more from you! If these friends of yours are going to start making you do things outside of our morals you will not be permitted to see them again.” Hiashi stood up walking over to his cabinet he still keeps.

“The Hokage came by with a mission for you, you will leave in 3 days and it’s a week long. It’s you, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, and Sakura. Kakashi is the leading Jounin you are second in command.” Hiashi handed him the folder with all of the information. Neji nodded standing. Hiashi waved his dismissal and he quickly fled to his room.

 

  
     Shikamaru was once again inside his tree smoking the last one. It was so nice to just relax. He had a beautiful picture of Neji in his mind. His lower half was stirring just thinking about it. He told him he didn’t remember much. But thats so not true. He remembers everything. He probably wasn’t as drunk as everyone else was.

He takes another breath and holds it before blowing out. Nevi’s face was blush red and he made these sounds. What a way to lose his virginity. Not only a boy but Hyūga Neji. Shikamaru once again puts out the bud and puts it in the pouch.

He never really considered himself any sexuality. He thought girls were pretty but he didn’t exactly want to sleep with them. _Maybe that makes me gay?_  He doesn’t really know. He honestly just didn’t care, he is who he is. His friends wouldn’t care.

He sits up and leans and arm across his knees. He should probably finish that thing from Tsunade. He would keep putting it off if he doesn’t. First a new pack.

He crawls from the roots and pops his back sighing in content. It feels great outside, but it’s getting more and more humid from on coming rain. He walks toward the only cigarette store he knows. Junko stands behind the desk, as per usual when he shows up.

“Hello Shika, same as normal?” He nods and leans on the counter, setting the normal payment amount beside him. He only comes here every two weeks but Junko always remembers his kind.

“Here you go, boy. Remember to make em’ last. You can’t be seen around here to often without getting caught,” he says passing the pale blue pack over. He nods and puts it in his pocket dropping the old one and the pouch in the trash and grabbing a new one of the rack, knowing he already paid for it.

“See you next time!” Junk calls. Shikamaru quickly heads in a different direction as soon as he exists the store. Making it seem as though he only walked by it.

“So, you aren’t smoking are you?” He hears to his left. He jumps a bit turning to see Kiba and Akamaru walking beside him. He turns to look a head and pretend he didn’t hear the question.

“I already know you are might as well stop pretending you don’t know what I’m talking about. You reek of two things Cigarette smoke, and fucking Neji,” Kiba says blankly.

Shikamaru freezes, he stops walking and turns to Kiba who is looking right back at him. They stare for a second then Kiba lifts his chin in a childish manner. Silently asking a question.

“Yeah, we did. But you can’t tell people. It wasn’t supposed to happen and Neji thinks it was a mistake,” Shikamaru says as him and Kiba move off to the side so they aren’t in any ones way.

“Wow, well I shouldn’t be surprised I guess but I am. You say Neji thinks it was a mistake. Don’t you?” Kia asks leaning on the stone bench they are stood next to. Shikamaru sits down on it leaning back.

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. It’s troublesome to regret things so, I don’t think it was one. He was a good person to lose my virginity too. I hope I was as well.” Shikamaru shrugs and looks and his kunai holder. Kiba hums to show he heard.

“What about you and Shino?” Shikamaru asks a smirk on his face. Kiba turns as red as his tattoos.


	4. Chapter Three - Suichū Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The missions have started. Both Neji and Shikamaru deal with the same problem in two different places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got such a good plot ready for you guys!! :D I really hope you like it. I also realized I didn't like the way I was writing this, I hope is a better chapter then the rest. 
> 
> Damn said I'd post yesterday but I'm a few minutes late XD
> 
> Comment, Kudos, I love seeing feedback. Thank you for reading!!

  
**Chapter Three - Suichū Village**

**September 26, 2003**   
**6:30 am**

     Neji, Naruto, Shino, Sakura, and Kiba were all standing at the front gate preparing to leave. Kakashi has yet to show up, meaning leaving isn’t an option. Neji surveys the group. Everyone is standing and cleaning weapons, chatting contentedly. The usual tan bag is strapped to everyones back, hopefully filled with the required materials.

A gentle breeze whips around them. The gates stand open in front of the group waiting for them to leave. Two ninja stand in the entrance box, waiting to close them and switch for a day guard.

The sun peeks over the horizon casting orange and red across the clear sky. The air smells of light rain from the night before. Neji quickly cuts that thought off. He doesn’t need to remember yesterday. His body still burns from being reminded that he will forever be a branch pet.

“Hey Neji! What are we waiting for?” Naruto asks with his big mouth. The jounin sighs and controls his irritation. He really shouldn’t expect too much from the genin.

“Did you even read the mission file? We have two jounin for this trip. Kakashi should be here at some point,” he explains. Neji turns to face the forest path. It’s going to be a 2 day travel plus a weeks stay at the Village, then 2 days back. He wasn’t excited for this long trip with mostly lower ninja. The majority are tolerable though, Shino is at least quiet.

“Kiba, shut your fat mouth!!” Naruto shrieks. Kiba turns around anger on his face and smashes his fist into the other boys head. Akamaru barks loudly, clearly not agreeing with the open displays of violence.

“Make me, runt!” Naruto reacts back causing a full fist-fight. Neji sighs pressing his palm into his face. This is going to be painful. Several loud sounds and whimpers later and he looks up to see both boys sitting quietly a fuming Sakura behind them. Happy that it’s quiet again he turns hopefully to catch the main commander.

Lucky enough he sees white hair walk down the path toward them. Kakashi has his hands tucked in his pockets and shoulders back, total calm. Neji narrows his eyes. He seems to have the calm look down but it seems to forced to be natural.

“Kakashi, nice of you to join us. We were thinking you wouldn’t show up.” Neji gestured to the rest of the gathered group. Everyone has stopped what they were doing by now and they are watching the two leaders. Kakashi raises a hand and nods.

“Sorry, I had to help-“

“SHUT UP SENSEI!!” Naruto shouts turning his back. “What’s with me and getting weird freaking teachers.” Neji rolls his shoulders and spins on his heels to face the group.

“Now that we are all here, we will be heading out,” he says hiking the backpack higher and walks through the gates, many footsteps following his. The gates close behind them once the last ninja has passed through. The journey has started, it’ll be a while before he sees Konoha again.

The group of six walk along the dirt path leading partway into the forest. Metal hitting metal sounds softly from backpacks and leisurely steps. Everyone is oddly quiet making the early morning seem more somber. Neji and Kakashi walk at the front with Sakura and Naruto next leaving Shino and Kiba in the back to their own devices.

Little giggles and squeaks come from the back of the group, but everyone pretends they don’t hear, not wanting to mess with the calm. A birds caws in the distance causing one nearby to flutter away in alarm. Neji watches it flap away, terror making it move sloppy.

Thats how all creatures work. Fear makes things react irrationally. It makes them run away and not hide their tracks, or lash out and get hurt in the process. Fear is what drives instinct. He always tried to pretend he was never scared as a child. He later realized you can pretend to yourself all you want, but if others know you are, you aren’t hiding it. So thats what he does, he hides his emotions but he feels them all the same. People call him heartless, but he’s not. He feels emotional pain just the same but you can’t see it.

Pretending to be cold makes it easier to be left alone so no one figures anything out. So secrets stay secrets and his happy little oblivious world stays oblivious. It’s all he needs, himself. Others would just mess with his mask and he can’t afford it being tampered with, not with his clan waiting for his return.

He switches to a different thought, not any better though. Shikamaru, _we slept together._ It seems like such a strange concept. He lost his virginity and doesn’t remember it, plus he was the one on the bottom. Then again with the amount of alcohol he drank he probably couldn’t have been on top anyway. He never considered himself a prude or anything, and he wasn’t waiting for marriage, he just never had the want to have sex with anyone.

He was still a teenage boy so getting of by himself is not foreign, so he didn’t need to go out and sleep with someone. Add to that fact that you are very venerable during sex, he wouldn’t be able to relax completely. Getting off was a rare treat for him anyway with him being scared anyone in the clan will walk in.

His clan hasn’t tried to marry him off yet, which is a good thing. He didn’t want to get married, and he definitely didn’t want the responsibility that came with it. He was happy living like this, traveling and doing missions, not being someones trophy husband. He knew he never would be. He’s to guarded to be a good lover, marriage or otherwise. Any relationship he tried to have or was starting to have were quickly ruined.

Neji blinks his eyes, shaking himself from his thoughts. The sun is high in the sky now, staring down at a them. The temperature is 68 degrees, almost cold but not quite. Sweat is gathering on the shinobi from the exercise, glistening as they move. Most people have removed some clothing as the feeling probably wasn’t enjoyable. Only Shino and Neji wore the same amount as they started. For the same reason, hiding scars and bruises.

Shine never was comfortable showing people the scars where the bugs came from, they weren’t very pretty and it made him self conscious. Neji on the other hand didn’t want to be questioned a mile a minute by curious underlings.

“We should probably stop for food,” Kakashi said. Neji nodded to himself in agreement, probably best. He jumped up into the trees locating the river that runs close by and heading in its direction. There is a clearing hidden enough but still close to the water and he sets his stuff in the center knowing the others will be following him.

 _I need to catch some fish and start a fire,_ he thinks to himself and sets about doing just that. He pushes his bag to the side setting some sticks he found near the edge of the clearing in the normal angular fashion. They would need more to keep it going though. _I’ll make Naruto and Kiba go find more._

The rest of the group shows up in time to see Neji starting the fire with one of his matches. Kiba and Naruto are talking loudly about some girl who keeps flirting with Kiba in the village.

Kakashi sits along the outer ring, searching for any signs of danger as Neji forces the two loud ninja to catch their own fish. They grumble and growl but still go about it. Sakura sits on the bank talking with Shino about something or another. Apparently Shino’s family has been going through a rough spot and he’s staying with Kiba.

Neji ties his hair up, sticking sticks through the few fish that have been caught, and shoves them in the ground toward the fire. The meat slowly starts cooking, it’ll be another 30 minutes. They need to eat quickly they’ve wasted more time then they have. The group needs to be halfway through the trip by nightfall, otherwise they would need to start rushing.

The fish finish cooking and he hands them out to people eating his two contentedly. It would always be better if it was sushi, or spiced, but it’s edible and they won’t get a bigger meal until they set up camp. Everyone seems to be happy, which is good.

“Ok guys lets clean up quickly and get moving,” Kakashi says, taking charge for once. “We are running out of daylight and we need to be closer to the village before camping out.”

Kiba stands ruffling his hair and walking over to the bags. He grabs one of the top and passes it to Sakura, then Naruto’s to him, Shino’s, then puts his on passing the last two to the leading Jounin. Neji nods his thanks and adjusts his hair more securely in it’s bun. There are clouds moving across the sky now once again entertaining the idea of rain.

A cold wind is ripping through the colored leaves. Hues of orange, yellow, and red billowing on the tree tops. The six of them once again start on there way. No chance of beating the storm.

**September 26, 2003**   
**2:30 pm**

     Shikamaru sits at his desk the folder finished beside him. He needs to bring it to Tsunade. The rain is beating against his window making him hesitant to leave his room. The sound always makes him sleepier then normal. He stands and stretches grabbing his vest and pulling it on.

No point in dawdling, not like it’ll help his case any. With the folder tucked under his arm he heads downstairs. His dad sits at the dinning room table his own paperwork strewn about. Shikaku looks up at him then gestures to the seat beside him. The younger Nara bites his lip but settles himself in the chair next to his dad. The papers on the table are quickly shoved into another folder labeled “Jounin Exams”.

“You know what I want to talk about I would presume?” Shikaku asks levelling his stare with him. Shikamaru nods and looks to his lap where the files from the Hokage sit. “I just want to make sure you’re being safe. I have condoms and stuff if you need them. Don’t make it a habit to bring them home.”

His father was very clearly avoiding saying the word “he” and whether that was for his or his-own benefit he doesn’t know. He’s thankful either way. His dad sits back and lifts a brow, hand stroking his goatee.

“A Hyūga though? I was expecting the stick up their ass to get in the way of anything,” he comments. Shikamaru’s face goes up in flames burning red as he stands and quickly exits, his dads laughter following him out.

He holds the parcel above his head keeping most of the rain from getting on him. The Hokage tower is close now and he picks up the pace hoping to get this over with. The rain runs in rivers down the street gathering at the lowest point. It drips down the verandas and rooftops slashing onto the ground below.

Its been pretty boring with most of his friend group gone on that mission. It wasn’t really disclosed why they were going. From what Shikamaru found out not even some of the people on the mission knew what was going on.

He looked up at the tower when he reached it, face showing how displeased he was. The doors gently pushed ever and his footsteps echoed off the wall as he walked to Tsunade’s office.

The lights seem so bright in such an empty building, most people not out walking the hall. Reaching the final flight of stairs he knocks on the door.

“Come in!” Shikamaru pushes the door open the hinges creaking loudly in protest. He holds up the folder to explain why he was here. She nods and holds out a hand to take it.

“It took you less time to finish then I was expecting.” Shikamaru nods in understanding. People still underestimate his intelligence, but he was used to that. She flips through it as he leans on the wall watching. She nods and puts it in one of her drawers.

“I wanted to talk about something thats coming up recently. I’ve had a lot of recommendation for you to join in,” Tsunade explained. He looked at her confused. “Anyway Asuma, Kakashi, and your father are some of the many faces that have requested you for-“ she gets cut off by Shizune running in holding a scroll.

“We need an emergency team out to Suna. Two families have been attacked and they need to discus things with us in person,” she says handing the scroll over for her to read. The Hokage makes a face and looks up sharply.

“Shikamaru you and Ino are going to go and speak to the Kazekage. Apparently old traditional families are being attacked. We need to find out as much we can they might move to us.” Shikamaru bows and goes to find Ino, never learning what the Tsunade wanted in the first place.


	5. Chapter Four - Journey Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji, and Shikamaru both travel on their own missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was REALLY hard to write. Because it's a filler and not full of action. I just wanted to get to the next one XD I'm sorry it's so short but the next one is longer :D
> 
> Thank you everyone who reads this. Please leave kudos and comments. I love seeing your feedback!!

  
**Chapter Four - Journey Continues**  
**September 26, 2003**  
**3:22 pm**

     Ino and Shikamaru bound along quickly. The trees are rushing by the pair as rain continues to fall. Gaara’s request was quickly responded to, saying a small team is on the way. It didn’t take long to locate the blonde as she was hanging out with Choji, both of them waiting for Shikamaru to come join them. He felt bad to have to cancel their plans but Hokage orders.

They left shortly after that. It only takes a day to travel to Suna without storms of all kinds. The rain is making the trek more difficult, but the two need to get there by tomorrow. Ino jumps high and lands beside Shikamaru looking over at him.

“How have you been? I feel like we’ve both been so busy since the party we haven’t been able to talk much,” Ino says softly, but just loud enough to be heard over the wind. Shikamaru wipes some rain from his face and meets her glance for a second before looking ahead.

“Everything good. I’m still doing the same thing I always will be. I’m not moving out yet or anything either,” he answers. “What about you? You said you can’t wait to get out of your house.” Ino nods, her hair flapping behind her.

“I’m saving up all my pay-checks at the store to rent an apartment. Hopefully when I do that I can quit there and just use money from missions to pay for it.” Shikamaru nods, knowing her family life never was the best. It wasn’t to bad, no abuse or anything. But thats the point, it isn’t anything. They basically pretend she doesn’t exist. She puts on a brave face though and avoids them right back, spending her time with her friends.

“You know, I never asked how the party went for you. So?” She looked at him expectantly waiting for the answer. He looks at her from the corner of his eye and sighs, _what a drag._

“It was fine to me. I didn’t enjoy the hangover but I enjoyed being around everyone,” he says vaguely. She looks at him intently, knowing there is more he is leaving out. They have known each other long enough if she couldn’t tell he was being evasive what kind of friend would she be? He tries to pick up his pace but she stays by his side.

“Damn it, Ino. What do you expect me to say?” Shikamaru asks exasperatedly, staring at her. She starts glaring at him.

“You weren’t down stairs yesterday when some of us woke up. I can’t tell who else was missing but you weren’t there.” Ino waits for a denial or acceptance. Shikamaru stays quiet. “Shikamaruuuuu, tell me!!”

“I was in my room.”

“Alone?”

“No.” They both fell silent for two different reasons. The Nara in slight embarrassment and irritation. The Yamanaka in surprise and confusion. Was he hinting at sex? Or is she just thinking dirty?

“Have you left the virgin club…?” Shikamaru sighs but nods, knowing he’s going to get an earful. They were only just starting on this trip and he’s already being interrogated.

“Shikamaru!! Who did you sleep with? Do I know them? Were they are the party?Was it even good? Are you two together and didn’t tell me?” She shoots of question after question. He growls and jumps off at a fast pace leaving her alone. “Shikamaru?”

“I’m not telling you anything, Ino. They don’t want other people to know. And no we aren’t together, it was a one time thing.” She sighs and nods understanding that that’s all she’s gonna get. The wind once again whips the leaves around harshly causing the rain to become almost painful. They really should stop for the night.

**September 26, 2003**  
**8:40 pm**

     Neji is exhausted by the time it’s late enough to stop for the night. _I need to work out more._  Kakashi looks over the group and his gaze rests on Neji who has fallen behind. It’s time to find a place to stop. Kakashi gets Sakura’s attention then gestures to the woods, not other words needing to be said.

“Kiba, follow Sakura she is finding a place to camp.” The dog-nin nods and bounds off to the front with Akamaru. Kakashi falls back with Neji.

“Are you ok? You seem tiered,” the leader notes. Neji shakes his head and looks up at him.

“I worked out a lot yesterday, must be that.” Neji turns his head and tries to hide his exhaustion better. Kakashi doesn’t seem to believe him, but doesn’t push it.

It only takes a few minutes to reach the clearing that Sakura found. The clearing is mostly dirt with some dying grass around the edges. Everyone sets their own backpacks down, pairing up for sharing tents. Kakashi makes sure him and Neji are sharing, wanting to keep an eye on him. Shino and Kiba, and Sakura and Naruto are the other pairs.

The tents take little time to set up, as Kakashi ties the tarp up to block the rain and Kiba starts the fire. Neji pulls the rice from his backpack as Sakura sets up the hanging pot. Naruto pours in the water and Shino watches the rice cook, stirring occasionally.

The wind is howling now, only the trees blocking them from being soaked. The Hyūga is asleep on his feet but he’s hungry too. His hair is falling in his eyes and he sits by the fire as the temperature drops more.

“Neji, here is you bowl,” Sakura says softly concern in her voice which he ignores. He takes the offered bowl and eats big bites slowly. The sound of spoons scraping bowls and the wind is all that fills the night.

He sets his bowl beside Kiba’s finished one and stands swaying slightly. Kakashi puts a hand on his shoulder stabilizing him but making it seem natural. He picks both their bags up and hauls them over his shoulder.

“We have to talk about some things,” he says gesturing with his silver head to their tent. Neji nods and they walk together, the head jounin unzips it and push the younger inside. He turns to him expectantly waiting for him to start the conversation.

“I just said that to get us away, you need to sleep. Set up your bed roll and I’ll take the first guard.” Neji blinks slowly and thinks of some retort but all he manages is a “hmn” sound. He turns and pulls his portable sleeping set out, laying it out on the left side.

Kakashi watches him move slowly and turns exiting the tent to watch out. Everyone else has left to their own tents. Someone cleaned the utensils and packed them away since they aren’t laying around anymore.

He finds a place high in the trees to see all the way around, but still keep the rain away.

Neji pulls back the blanket and sinks into it sighing in contempt. He’s asleep as soon as he closes his eyes.

**September 26, 2003**  
**10:30 pm**

     Shikamaru leans against the tree as in sleeps in the tent beside him. How he got stuck with the first watch he doesn’t know, but she won on sleeping first. He groans and rubs his face. He’s exhausted but he has to stay awake. He starts to think about things while still paying attention.

 _Wonder what the Hokage wanted,_  he thinks. It’s a valuable thought too. She sounded like she wanted him to join something, and he already didn’t want too. Nothing could make him want to in the first place. People say he should be more motivated but he never will be. It’s just how he is, it’s a Nara thing.

Shikamaru was just himself, and people who wanted to change him didn’t deserve his time of day. It’s a drag and a pain in the ass. His eyes flick up to the storm clouds. He doesn’t like them as much as normal ones. These just cover the whole sky, nothing different about them.

Lightning sometimes catches his attention. The way it moves across the sky randomly with no normal pattern. It makes him watch it crack across horizon flashing in the dark clouds. Thunder follows loudly rolling around them, roaring louder then the wind.

He sits back and gets more comfortable. It’ll be a while before he wake up Ino.


	6. Chapter Five - Enter the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kakashi team finally makes it to their destination and Shikamaru and Ino talk to the Kazekage about recent attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a normal pregnancy you would not have morning sickness at week two. In week one its your period, week two is ovulation, and week three is fertilization. But because Neji is a man, he has no period meaning no ovulation, I took that out. All of the rest of it will be on track, though. Just more morning sickness XD
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Please leave comments and kudos. Feedback makes my heart happy.  
> :)

  
**Chapter Five - Enter the Water**  
**September 27, 2003**  
**7:50 pm**

     The Kakashi team finally makes it to the destination after a slightly harder and longer journey then was expected. Once again everyone seemed to be tiered out. The days worth of alternating running and walking takings toll on everyone. Neji once again seemed to be the most out of it. He was half tempted to not make it to the waters edge knowing they would need to get to the village from there.

“Almost there, Kakashi,” Kiba shouts from the front of the group. The jounin nods and picks up the pace hoping to get his clearly ill team at into a hotel or at least a bed.

Neji squints his eyes and bounds after the faster moving group. What was it that Kiba said? They were almost there? Thank god. His limbs feel heavy and he honestly thinks he might fall asleep. But that can’t happen no one can notice that he feels so exhausted, they might think he’s sick. Neji’s foot doesn’t listen when he tells it to move causing his whole momentum to be sent forward.

His face comes closer to the ground but he’s stopped by when he lands into someones back. The person reaches around and grabs Neji’s legs pulling him into a piggy-back. He goes to complain but stops when a subtle hum fills his chest from the other persons spine. His entire body relaxes without his say so and he’s drifting to sleep.

Shino carries the unconscious ninja, gently jumping and letting his swarm soothingly purr against him. Neji is over working himself, but he isn’t doing anything different then the rest of us. Something has got to be wrong but he can’t tell what.

His insects can’t even give him any clues on his injured teammate. Which means it’s not noticeable enough for them to be able to pick up on slight hints. He adjusts his grip slightly and catches up to the rest of the group. Kakashi looks back and his eyes widen seeing Neji being carried. The boys face is relaxed and his mouth is open breathing deep. At least he doesn’t have to walk anymore.

Kiba stops at the waters edge, two Suichū village ninja wait for them, standing upon the water. They both looked very similar, probably siblings. The girl had thick curly hair up in a high pony tail to the side, it was the color of pink coral. The boy had sleek, deep red-violet hair that was shaved on one side and hanging to his shoulder on the other. That was the only difference in appearance other then the obvious gender and height.

Both of them had teal eyes and wore the same ninja gear. Long sleeve black undershirt with a sleeveless, dark blue crop top that goes up to the neck. Some loose fitting black pants tucked into tall black sandals with open toes. Straps wrapped around the upper arm to hold ninja tools, as apposed to the usual thigh. They also both had strange blue markings adorning their faces in a maze like pattern.

The male stepped forward and nodded to them then bowed slightly.

“We thank you for coming. I am Mizuiki Koibito and this is my younger sister, Mizuiki Tatakai. We have come to take you down to the village,” he says gesturing the the ocean. Akamaru’s ears flick up, barking softly he looks to Kiba.

“You said down?” Kiba asks unsure. Koibito nods.

“Our village is located underwater and we have to go down to get to it,” he says the reaches in the pack strapped to his arm pulling out a small handful of yellow spheres.

“These are what we call fish pellets. They will give you gills and an webbing in your hands. Your feet will extend as well as webbed to swim better. Other things may happen as well but it’s normally just a reaction to the pill.” He hands one to everyone and gives Shino two.

Speaking of Shino he’s still carrying Neji who’s asleep. He hops jolting the rider in an awkward angle. His eyes fly open and he pushes himself away only to fall to the ground. The insect lover turns around and holds out a hand. Neji turns a slight pink from embarrassment, but hides it quickly. Shino gives him the little pill, and a small summary of what will happen. Everyone takes off their shoes knowing they will get in the way and straps them onto their hip.

“Ok, everyone chew it first.”

They all take it into their mouth and bite. It tastes like salt, seaweed and lemons. Neji’s fingers, toes and neck burn. He watches his toes extend and the membrane filling between them all, including his fingers. Pale white scales grow up around his wrists and ankles and he stares surprised. This must be one of those extra things. His hair is also now reaching his ankles.

He noticed no one else had this happen to them. Kakashi looked almost like him with the scales but the same hair. Kiba and Naruto had long pointed ears with webbing to keep water out of them. Shino had dark fin-like wings on his arms and Sakura had ankle length hair and slitted eyes.

“We have researched that based on your DNA your extras are different. Beast like ninja get pointed ears, ones with eye enhancements get scales,” Tatakai finally says something. “It’s my job to study them. I’m part of our science and medical center at the village.” Sakura instantly perked up.

“Ok, lets go.” The siblings dive into the water. The group looks at each other before following right after. Neji is more awake then he was but he still feels the need to be in a nice warm bed. He kicks his feet out surprised at the ease he moves, knowing its the flippers.

Everyone else seems to be having little trouble as well as they keep up with their guides easily. The sea around is beautiful fish of all kinds swim about, not paying any attention to the people swimming through. Some swim away when they get to close.

The entrance opens up big a bold in front of them. A bubble surrounding the entire village. Neji has a guess that only people who are allowed in can enter. Probably people who eat the pills.

The group swims to the base of the bubble landing just outside the entrance before walking inside. The webbing and gills instantly shrink, going away while inside the dome. The Mizuiki siblings turn around and stare at them, waiting for them to get used to being on solid land again.

“It’s so late as it is, we will show you the guest house.” Tatakai leads them while her brother goes somewhere else, probably to tell the leader they have arrived. She leads them threw the street. Most of the houses are one story with bright colors in all places. Others are taller and covered in coral.

They make it to a deep purple building with multiple levels. It’s not the biggest one here but it’s rather large. She leads them to the front desk asking for keys to guest rooms. They get two. Kiba, Shino, and Neji are all rooming, which leaves Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura.

Neji is swaying again in sleep, his eyes half drooping. Shino leans against him making it seem natural and getting them up to their room. He pushes the boy to the closest bed and pulls the covers back. The Hyūga sinks into the bed and falls asleep instantly. He covers him back up and sighs turning to his boyfriend.  
“Something is wrong with him but I can’t tell what.” Kiba nods his agreement, sniffing.

“He smells off. I know the smell but I can’t place it right now. Its so faint,” he says and walks to the other bed. Shino follows and lays on his face next to him. Akamaru goes and lays by Neji, nose inhaling his scent at every breath.

“Come on lets get a good night sleep. We will need it for tomorrow,” Kiba whispers and curls against him, laying his head on his chest.

**September 27, 2003**  
**7:50 pm**

     Shikamaru and Ino walk up to the towering sand village walls. The man has his hands behind his head enjoying the cool breeze now that the rain is gone. The guards look down at them but don’t make a move toward them knowing Lord Gaara invited them. One waits at the entrance for them. He has ashen hair in a half pony tail and angular facial features.

“Welcome, I will show you to Lord Kazekage.” He turns and walks in the direction of the Kazekage’s office the other two following. The walk is silent, Shikamaru having nothing to say and Ino still slightly upset. The small group nears the large sand globe known as the office. Guards once again stand outside the door but let them pass.

The guide leads them to the office door and bows leaving them alone and going back to his original duty. Ino knocks three times hearing Gaara’s deep raspy voice call them inside. She pushes it aside and enters seeing him sitting behind the desk. Gaara’s hands rest on the desk over a small stack of paper.

“Thank you for coming, Shikamaru and Ino.” He nods to each of them respectfully. The two nod back and stand in from of his desk. He grabs some of the papers and reads over them.

“We have been having some attacks on our older families. The ones that live in big compounds and have big names. Normally we wouldn’t have called in Leaf Shinobi, but the problem with our attacker is quiet strange. They don’t exist. They leave no trace of ever being there. The houses show no entry, forced or other wise. They also don’t leave any known weapons after the people have been killed or injured,” Gaara gives a long reading of all the things that their own ninja have managed to gather.

Shikamaru looks at the floor, thinking. Ino looks at him, reading his facial expressions. Many small looks cross over his face quick, barely changing in the first place. Who could be doing this? And how? Gaara sits silently letting the ninja go over the information.

“So, nothing leads to anything?” Ino asks. Gaara shakes his head, pulling another paper out and scanning it quickly.

“Any lead we thought we had turned out to not be anything, or ended at a dead end.” Gaara hands her the paper which both her and Shikamaru read over quickly. Shikamaru glares at it, almost as if it will scream and give answers. He tries to hand it back but the Kazekage waves him off.

“It would be easy to just double or guards around our big name families, but since they don’t ever show entering the home we think it might be a teleportation or transfer just of some kind. So more guards wouldn’t do anything they would just be bypassed,” Gaara seems to hiss the last word. “My people are being killed right under my nose, and I can do nothing. I just wanted to warn the leaf village to keep a close eye out just in case.”

The pair once again nod and the boy folds the paper tucking it into his pants pocket. Gaara stands and walks around the desk.

“Why don’t we go to my house? Tamari would be happy to see you Shikamaru,” he says slight suggestively. The Nara tries not to cringe but does shake his head.

“I’m not interested in her Gaara, I’m sorry if she is in me. She isn’t exactly the body type I need,” he averts his eye knowing the meaning of what he just shared. Gaara lets out a soft chuckle shaking his head.

“Well, I guess I can deal with that. No Temari Shikamaru kids, good thing too, they would be a new kind of child.” Ino lets out a loud laugh at that. Shikamaru blushes slightly and smiles.

“We can still go to your house if you want too. We don’t have a place to stay unless somewhere is assigned,” Shikamaru says instead. Gaara nods.

“We did give you a place, but if you don’t go no harm done.” He turns and walks in the direction of his house. The other two following.

When they make it past the entry way Temari is clinging to Shikamaru. He tries to subtly push her off, but she doesn’t seem to get the hint. Gaara places over then rolls his eyes.

“He likes dick Temari, might as well find another boy toy.” The annoyed Kazekage once again starts walking the others trailing the blonde having released the boy. “Ino, you can sleep here, and you across from her.” They nod opening the doors.

“Goodnight guys,” Shikamaru says doing a two finger salute then shutting the door. He goes about his nightly routine, brushing his teeth and changing into night clothes. Once ready he slides under the sheets sighing contently.


	7. Chapter Six - Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru goes back home after a conversation with Kankurō, and is Neji starting to get symptoms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that the dates and things are important. More little time jumps will start happening to progress with the baby and skip over monotonous things.
> 
> On a lighter note I really missed writing!!!! I'm back now though, and I'm so glad to put up another chapter for my lovely people. I know there aren't very many of you but I really love contributing. :)

  
**Chapter Six - Early Mornings**  
**September 28, 2003**  
**6:02 am**

     Shikamaru sits at the kitchen table his head pressed to it. The smell of coffee wafts from the pot its being brewed in. His eyes are shut and snores fall from his lips. The hair on his head has mostly fallen down laying across his shoulders and he only managed to get his boxers and netting on.

Kankurō glances at him and rubs and hand down his face. It’s to early to deal with people. He isn’t even wearing his face paint. He goes and grabs two coffee mugs pouring some in both and setting the sugar and milk on the table. The mug knocks into the back of the sleeping nin’s head making him grunt and sit up.

“Here, make it the way you want.” Kankurō sits in the chair at the head of the table and grabs the spoon from the sugar. Shikamaru yawns loudly but grabs the milk pouring a portion in. Next is the sugar spoon which has been returned. Once it’s made to his liking he takes a large drink then sighs loudly.

It wasn’t actually that early, but he’s sleepy pretty much 24/7 so it can’t be helped. He needed to head back home. He knows Ino and Choji are going to want to see him. It’s been a while since they all just sat and had fun. Tsunade also clearly had something she wanted to tell him, so he’d wait for that too.

“You going home today?” Kankurō asked. Shikamaru nodded taking a sip from his cup.

“Yeah. It’s been a while since I just hung out with my friends. I also want to just chill at home.” The sand-nin nodded in understanding. Sometimes it’s good to just be at home. Everyone is still fast asleep, Shikamaru doesn’t know why he’s up this early in the first place.

His thoughts stray to Neji again, it’s been happening a lot lately. He probably has some first time attachment or something. He always knew he would like someone but he can’t tell if this is genuine or just because they had sex. It’s not like he knows anything about him. A hand rests on his shoulder making him jump a bit.

“I was just gonna do my early rounds, wanna come? We can stop for breakfast?” Kankurō asks. The other boy nods and walks to his room to put clothes on.

They both meet up at the front door wearing their normal gear. He nods the lazy ninja and the two head out.

They walk through the streets at a slow pace. Both on the lookout for anything unusual. The sound of their shoes scrapping the ground in a rhythmic pattern once again makes Shikamaru try to join his thoughts.

“So whats been on your mine? You seem like you can’t pay attention to anything.” Kankurō says going into big brother mode. Shikamaru looks up at him and furrows his brows.

“I did something stupid, I guess. I can’t tell if it is or not. I slept with this guy,” he looks up to make sure Kankurō wasn’t judging but he was just looking ahead and keeping up the patrols, listening. “We aren’t together, and he doesn’t want to be. But I think I do. It was both of our first times and I’ve just never felt this attraction before.”

Kankurō stops walking and turns to him staring a little before he answers.

“Losing your virginity to someone is a big deal. They were the first and will always he remembered. My biggest regret is giving mine to a one night stand without ever knowing who it was. Besides most attractions start at appearance, then you love who they are as a person. I think you just have a crush right now. Talk to them more and he might start to like you,” Kankurō says with all his big brotherly wisdom. Shikamaru nods and looks at the other man again.

“And if they are an uptight asshole who sucks the life from the room?” Kankurō laughs covering his mouth.

“Well you got one fuck, they clearly aren’t to uptight.” Shikamaru smiles back slightly, but he doesn’t think the sand-nin understands. It goes back to being quiet for another few streets until they get to a small dinner called, ‘Rosè De Rosè’. The waitress gives them a table by the window and they both order more coffee for drinks.

“So who is this asshole man?” The older asks out of the blue. Shikamaru looks up at him sharply, hand tightening it’s grip on the menu.

“I don’t know if I want to tell you. He doesn’t want anyone to know it happened at all.” Kankurō looks at him with an _are you stupid_  look.

“It’s not like I’m gonna tell anyone. I’ll tell you who I’ve had a crush on for years if you tell me who. It’s not like I stand a chance anyway,” he says. The waitress once again walks over and the regular orders 2 eggs hard fried and sausage and bacon. Shikamaru orders the fried potatoes and eggs with biscuits. She smiles before taking their menus and walking away.

“Sure why not.” Shikamaru once again gives up knowing he won’t let it be until he knows.

“It’s Kakashi.” The Nara looks at him in surprise. Kankurō nods his understanding. He knows its weird.

“It was Neji,” Shikamaru says back looking at his hands. The other boy smiles and nods.

“No wonder you are attracted, he’s very beautiful.” Shikamaru instantly streams the topic away from him, not wanting to talk about this or himself.

“So Kakashi, how did this happen?” he asks instead. Kankurō gives him a look, letting him know he knew he did that on purpose.

“We met during the chunnin exams. That should be obvious. I was littering about waiting for Gaara to finish whatever the hell he was doing. He just popped out of no where and was reading that book. I remember I tried to pick a fight with him and he just dropped a kunai on my head, handle side even. Then told me that he’d kick my ass. Then he grabbed the kunai again and walked away. I asked tons of people about him, trying to be discrete and started to admire him, then it became crush. We talked off and on because of Gaara being Kazekage, and it still hasn’t gotten any better.”

Kankurō shrugged. The food arrived while they were both silent and Shikamru said he would leave when they got back.

**September 30, 2003**  
**4:37 am**

     Neji shot up quickly, awake in an instant. His stomach turns and he lurches in the direction of the bathroom causing both Shino and Kiba to join the land of the living. He barely makes it in time before all of the feast from the peace signing they did comes back up. He coughs and gags the feeling of puking making his skin crawl.

A hand gently pulls his hair away and rubs his back and he sees Shino. He tries to say his gratitude but it just makes his body heave again. The kikaichū are buzzing about wildly. Kiba stands in the doorway watching their teammate. The smell is even stronger now, but a stronger smell covers it, Shikamaru. He still can’t tell what the other one is with the Nara covering it.

Neji leans back, exhausted. The dog-nin flushes the toilet and grabs Neji’s tooth brush giving it to him. He nods thanks and stands to the sink on shaky legs. He normally wouldn’t be so open about him feeling bad, but they have already seen it. Any help right now would be appreciated.

Kiba leads the boy once he’s finished back to bed. Neji curls into a ball under the sheets quickly falling asleep. Kiba leans up pulling Shino down to whisper in his ear.

“He smells very strongly of Shikamaru, almost like he is wearing something of his. That other smell is stronger to but it’s being covered,” Kiba tells him, concern all over his voice. Shino nods and sends a bug to nest in Neji’s sleeping yukata.

“I have a bug planted, hopefully we will learn more from it later.” He drags the Inuzuka back to bed pressing him to it and kissing him softly. “I can feel you worrying.”

Kiba shakes his head and presses their lips back wrapping his arms around him.

“I’m just scared, what if he’s really sick, and we could have fixed it by now?” he frets. Shino silences him with a kiss and rolls them over so he’s underneath.

“We can figure that out tomorrow, for now, won’t you sleep next to me?” Shino asks with no emotion, but a gentle caress instead. Kiba smiles and joins him, worry for his friend fading, but never disappearing.

**September 30, 2003**  
**8:15 am**

     Kakashi comes into the room that the three boys are sharing. The real mission is going to be starting soon, he needed them to wake up now. The whole “peace signing” was just a cover for them to be there. He had been paying close attention to all the people around them, trying to locate the supposed spy.

They had an anonymous mission, with high pay, asking for high skilled ninja but not to seem suspicions. Information from their inner government has been getting out to people who should never have known it. They wanted them captured and restrained.

“Get up, we all have to talk!” he made sure to yell making everyone in the room start up right. Neji’s hair flailed around him as he whipped his head around to the older male.

“Can you be any louder? I don’t think I heard you,” he hisses baring his teeth in anger. Kakashi smiles behind the mask and then yells even louder.

“I SAID GET UP WE NEED TO TALK!!!” Neji throws a kunai in irritation, which is caught before it even gets close. Kiba laughs loudly holding his sides. The Hyūga turns a harsh glare at him, not finding this funny. Then he throws the covers off himself and stomps to the bathroom leaving them watching, confused.

He turns on the shower, stripping his clothes as it heats up. The kikaichū moves to nestle in his hair without him knowing. It’s still slowly gathering information on him to tell his host later. Neji slides under the water, the warmth making him sigh in relief, it feels like heaven.

The water runs down his hair making it shine. He grabs the shampoo, squirting it into his palm and running it through his hair, scratching his scalp with his nails, which are slightly longer then normal. The bug shifts avoiding detection. The bubbles wash down his chest sinking into the drain. Conditioner comes next, making his hair soft and silky.

He gently rubs body wash into his chest and hisses as he drags across his nipple. Neji furrows his brows and rubs his finger into it, making a small cry of pain. They are sensitive for some reason. That will get in the way of his clothes later.

The water is switched off and the pale body exits. He rubs the towel over himself, being gentle across his chest. Once he’s dressed he leaves the bathroom everyone is standing there waiting, it makes him slightly uncomfortable.

“Ok, now that we are all here. I haven’t been completely honest about this mission. We are not just here for the peace treaty. A person here believes there is a spy in the ranks. I didn’t tell any of you guys so you would act the same as normal. I have been watching everyone and analyzing and I’ve got a few ideas on who it might be. Today we will be trailing them since we conveniently have enough people.” Kakashi pulls out photos of the suspected and hands them out as he says them. 

“Kiba you follow subject one, Shino subject two, Sakura three, Naruto four, Neji five, and me will be six. We will head out now. Watch them the entire day. I was told they will leave to leak information today, fake information that our buyer has planted. Incapacitate them and bring them to the edge of the bubble on the north side. Go!” They all quickly flee from the room going after their assigned people.

Neji jumps from the balcony, heading toward the direction of the government building in a different route then the others. His subject is a girl of average height and average looks. Probably the last person you would expect, meaning the most likely.

She has short brown hair, brown eyes, is very flat chested, with freckles. Nothing about her face stands out, nor her body and clothes. The latter of which are plan black pants and the normal dark blue top for this region.

His eyes lock onto her from afar and he sprints, keeping his feet soft to catch up with her. He has a bad feeling that this is the one, but he can’t be rash or he could hurt someone innocent. He’s already slightly tiered on the run and his stomach does a flip. He has to slow down to control his breathing so he doesn’t throw up.

Once he’s close enough to them to watch without being caught he settles to her pace. It’s gonna be a long day it is only nine in the morning.


	8. Chapter Seven - No Chakra Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji is kidnapped?! Shikamaru is assigned to an emergency team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok people!!! I've been getting really bad head aches and worrying about my drivers license (Since I STILL haven't gotten it), AND I went on vacation. Which is why I'm late. XD (Then again I never did say when I would update...)
> 
> Please comment and kudos so I know you all want more. :3

  
**Chapter Seven - No Chakra Control**  
**September 30, 2003**  
**12:34 pm**

     The room is dark when he opens his eyes. It takes a few seconds for the room to come into focus due to the lack of light. It’s silent. His ears stretch to try and hear any sound near by but it’s not forthcoming. The byakugan is his next choice.

“Byakugan,” he whispers, the veins stretching from his eyes. The world outside the room comes into few. There are a few people standing outside, he tries to tighten his pupils to see but a wave of nausea runs over him.

He quickly cancels the kekkei genkai, a hand going to fly to his mouth but being held to the chair. He throws up anyway trying to keep it from getting on himself and wrinkling his nose at the smell. He gags again but keeps stuff from coming up with time.

It’s pretty embarrassing that he, Hyuga Neji, got caught.

**September 30, 2003**  
**2:10 pm**

     They bound through the nearby terrane of grasslands, him on her heels. She was quick to notice his oncoming attack after she shared information with the person on outside of the bubble. Almost like she knew he was there the entire time. If she knew she was being followed why didn’t she react?

Her name was Tenjui and she was defiantly the spy. He caught her talking to a large man with Yellow hair and dark skin. She looked in Neji’s direction then said something to the tan man and turned tail. Neji cussed and quickly followed, needing to catch her.

She was fast, this was one of his observations. Along with her calculated choices. She seemed to be the mastermind behind whatever is going on, and he is going to figure out what that is. She runs into the trees, trying to lose him.

He throws a few kunai with bomb tags attached to them. They explode behind her and when he jumps through the smoke she’s gone.

“Damn it,” he mutters to himself activating the byakugan and locating her form. Almost immediately he feels his chakra pulse oddly and falls backward losing his grip. His body falls to the dirt below bouncing off the hard ground. He lets out a choked shout as he feels ribs break on impact. His vision spins and his chakra still hasn’t stabilized. How did they manage to get chakra poison in his system without him knowing?

The bug settled under his headband quickly flies away, locating his master. Shino would be angry if his friends went missing.

Neji gasps trying to move but he doesn’t seem to be able too. His chakra has a mind of its own and is all gathering together over his abdomen. Probably trying to keep more damage from coming.

Tenjui jumps from the trees above, landing on her feet rather then her back as he did. Her face seems a lot less normal with that big mechanical grin across it. She stared down at him joy in her eyes.

“Seems we didn’t even have to fight you for you to fail. You Hyūgas must be loosing your touch,” she snarled. Nevi’s face went red in anger but he kept his mouth shut. The yellow man came out from the tree line lifting him from the ground and tying him up.

This is why she hadn’t reacted, she wanted to capture him. The large man carried him easily, not like Neji could escape.

And that leads us to now.

**September 30, 2003**  
**1:50 pm**

     The door was opened later that day, a beautiful woman walking in. She had perfectly white hair and pink eyes. The hair flowed down to the ground but never seemed to touch it. The clothes she wore seemed to be like the ones he’d seen on the other people here, but they were more reviling and a deep red. Shorts as apposed to long pants and a red sports bra under netting, where as the rest have on tank tops underneath.

Another man walks in after her and cleans up the mess he made earlier. He then drags him toward the back of the room before leaving his mistress to her own devices.

This woman was important as noted by the lab coat. His eyes racked over her form and she smirked, clearly thinking he was eyeing her up. He had to admit she was very attractive.

“Like what you see Hyūga?” she purrs at him. He gives her a blank look. She drops the lab coat and the netting then walks over to him straddling his hips. She presses kisses to his neck, and if his hands weren’t tied he would have shoved one through her gut.

She stands taking off the rest of the minimal clothes, her bra and the pants. Then she is back in his lap, he feels like gagging. She might get some of her vagina juice on his robes, he’ll be sure to have them burned.

She presses their lips together and he bites hers roughly causing blood to spill from them. She snarled and sends a burning hit to his face causing his head to snap to the side, his hair flowing with him. She opens his pants pulling his length out and thats when he starts feels the anger start to sear at him.

“Let me go you whore,” he growls eyes blazing with fury. She just smiles at him and puts her filthy mouth on him. He stares at her, the fact that its a girl making it an unattractive sight, keeping his length at not even half mast. He hopes it won’t ever get hard enough, he isn’t curious about a woman and never has been.

She seems to get irritated that it won’t do what she wants and glares up at him.

“You infertile or something? Or would you rather have your legs spread?” His eyes widen. If it’s between her or a guy, he regrets thinking she would be better. Neji keeps his mouth shut. The naked woman purses her lips and stands walking to the door.

“Lady Uri is there a problem?” One of who he assumes is a guard asks. She looks furious.

“I can’t get it up. There won’t be a child if I can’t get it hard enough to go inside. Bring the other boy in.” The guard nods and Uri goes and redresses.

“This will only get harder if you don’t start cooperating. Have fun with him.” She turns and leaves the door slamming loud and leaving the room dark. Neji bites his lip, he has to pee again, what the hell is up with his body?

His grimaces noticing he is still sticking out of his garments and grinds his teeth. She could have had the decency to put it back. The cold is just making holding his bladder harder, and the Hyūgas are most certainly above wetting themselves.

The door once again slams open and the person is thrown in. The boy sits on his hands and knees, having not stood up from being pushed. He can’t make out much about him since he is covered completely. The body starts to tremble and he gets concerned.

“Hey… You ok?” he asks hesitantly. The boys head snaps up to his face and he is stunned at the eyes. Completely red except for the green iris. They eyes are filled with furry and Neji wishes he hadn’t said anything. Their eyes stare at him then travel down to his dick. Which inconveniently is still out. They look back up and rase a brow. Neji growls and turns his head away.

He jumps when a hand grabs it and bucks his hips to dislodge it. He watches as they simply push it back and close his pants back.

“I’m Kakuzu. You are a Hyūga.” Neji glares down at Kakuzu. What is it with people calling him his last name? They stare at him in question.

“I’m Neji, not just Hyūga,” he says to them. They stay sitting in front of him and it makes him uncomfortable. His bladder screams at him again and he clenches his legs shut. He looks around for any sort of toilet, maybe this boy could take him to it.

“So, the bitch got mad at you I take it?” Neji nods in agreement but doesn’t verbalize anything. Kakadu glares at him for not answering. “What did you do?”

He looks at the tan figure debating what to say. They don’t seem threatening, the eyes are a little scary, but they aren’t filled with hatred. Are they part of the group?

“I wouldn’t get hard when she wanted. And you?” Neji questions. Tilting his head to the side and adjusting his arms. The ropes are tugging on them oddly.

Kakis rubs the back of his head and looks at the floor, seeming embaressed. “I was fucking her brother.” It gets very quiet after that. They both sit there listening to each other breath.

“Shit,” Neji gasps, getting control on his bladder is getting harder to do. The other man looks at him quickly.

“You ok?” Kakuzu repeats his earlier qestion. Neji nods and tries to lean forward but he still isn’t able too. His arm pops a bit and he has to lean back.

“I have to pee. It’s going to happen wether I choose to or not.” Kakuzu gets up and walks to the door slamming his fist into it brutally hard. Neji pointedly ignores the large dent.

“I gotta piss, get me a bucket,” he shouts. It takes a few minutes but the door is crack open and a metal bucket is thrown in. It bounces along the concrete ground, making loud noises before it starts to roll.

The boy who isn’t tied up goes and grabs it bringing it to be in front of the Hyūga. Neji barely manages to keep himself from flushing in embarrassment.

“We aren’t going to speak of this again,” Neji states looking anywhere but Kakuzu, who by now has his length pointed at the bucket and has given permission to relive himself.

Its a long awkward moment in which the only sound heard is water shooting into the metal. Neji feels his chakra calm it’s self a little and he wonders way his bladder has to effect his chakra.

Once his pants are closed back and the bucket is moved away Kakuzu moves and lays in front of him. From what he can see the man has a very amazing physic. He watches their chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm.

“I fell in love with him about a year ago.” Kakuzu says suddenly. Neji looks at him confused. “He had that beautiful white hair and pale pink eyes. How could I not? He is so weird too. Always hurting himself and others, but only ever wants love. I always have to stitch him back up afterward.”

Their voice sounds so soft and loving that he understand this is what being in love means.

“He gets so mad at me. He stabbed me in the face when we got caught, knowing we wouldn’t see each other anymore. The tears on his face hurt more though.”

Neji stares up at the ceiling, listening to him talk about his love. His eyes are falling closed, tiredness making staying awake impossible. Kakuzu looks up when the other man doesn’t answer and sees him sleeping.

**September 30, 2003**  
**2:50 pm**

     Shino stares at the bug as it sits in his palm gathering the information from it. He looks up at Kiba sharply.

“We must go retrieve him. I’ll take you to wear he was taken, you track his scent. Sakura write to the Hokage we will need backup. Kakashi!!” The ninja shouts getting the leaders attention.

  
The team sets off in the direction of the forest the kikaichū came from. Kiba lands in the center his nose already raise gathering information on the boys captures.

“A boy and girl, Neji’s smell is filled with pain and lack of chakra control,” the inuzuka reports. Kakashi nods and they follow his nose as he leads them to the hostage hold. They tried carefully not wanting to get caught now.

Once they reach the place he’s at Kakashi nods to Sakura who lifts a fist slamming it into the metal plated entrance. Making it buckle under the power.

**September 30, 2003**  
**3:00 pm**

     Shikamaru lays on the tree branch, finding comfort in it digging into his back. He has been home for about two days now and it’s great to just hang out. He has a cigarette sticking out his lips and a small cloud is blown from his nose.

The wind makes the leaves flutter and he shivers slightly in a chill. A shout of his name has him taking the stick out of his mouth and rolling over to see who it is. Tsunade stands at the foot of the tree a worried expression on her face. Anyone strong enough to capture Neji needs to be paid attention to.

“You are needed for an emergency mission right away. Come to my office quickly.” The the clone bursts into smoke. He furrows his brow and crush the cigarette and jumps through the trees quickly.

When he gets there Ten Ten and Lee are waiting. He isn’t surprised that Neji’s teammates would be called in to help save him.

“Neji has been taken by a new group of people. We don’t think they are very elite since they didn’t use very many hiding techniques but we still want to be concerned. He is a very strong Jounin and to have him taken out like this is not easy. You leave now.”

The three nod and jump from the windows running on fast chakra powered steps excelerating the speed more then normal at the emergency. Everyone is silent as they rush to meet Team Kakashi/Neji. Shikamaru feels a strong clench in his chest at the thought of Neji being injured.

The entrance is right in front of them. Narutos are being thrown in every direction puffing into smoke. Kakashi is in a fierce battle with a white hair lady is very slutty clothing.

Ten Ten uses a scroll to quickly make weapons and jump into the fight. Rock Lee is already throwing people and using leaf hurricane. Shikamaru knows that his strategy is being followed. Now he needs to navigate to the Hyūga.

He slips through the entrance undetected and walks along the halls. It’s not a very completed building. He reaches a hallway with metal doors and knows he found the right place. He runs down them searching for Neji’s chakra with his own.

He finds a very feint trace of it and runs to the door, only to see that it’s already open. He rushes in dodging something thrown his way and ducking a kick.

“Hidan get Neji! Don’t let them get him.” Shikamaru feels furry. He sends his shadows out stoping the two of them in their tracks. He looks around noticing a Neji tied to a chair with his eyes closed, hopefully sleeping.

He walks over to the boy and cuts the ropes lifting him into his arms. He turns back to the other two and reaches for kunai to throw at them, but a hand on his stills it.

“Kakuzu, come with us to Konaha. You and Hidan would be welcome by trying to save me.” The tan boy looks at him but nods slightly. Shikamaru hesitantly lets the shadows go and Hidan is clinging to the other man.

The Nara lifts Neji higher getting a good grip on the boy and they run in the direction on the exit, the other two on their heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you think I should consider the Neji and Uri scene as rape so I know to add it to tags and stuff.


	9. Chapter Eight - The Smell is... What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji is pregnant?! :O Whaaaat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IT HAPPENS SOMEONE FIGURE OUT HE’S PREGO!! Sorry it's shorter :\
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! Comments and kudos will always be appreciated :)

  
**Chapter Eight - The Smell is... What?**  
**October 2, 2003**  
**7:30 pm**

      The group of ninja all walk on their way back. It has gotten considerably bigger since the trip started. They delivered the spy to the village officials and stayed on more night before heading out. It’s been another full day on top of that of travel since they aren’t rushing.

Neji had to use great care not to get caught during his early morning sick ups. Shino and Kiba helped hide it too, not wanting anyone to be alarmed. Shikamaru for the most part hung out with Kakashi and Naruto, staying as far from the pale eyed boy as possible.

The dog boy was quiet surprised at this. Neji smells so strongly of Shikamaru and that other scent that he would think they would be together. But the Nara told him it was a one time thing. He is still wracking his brain for that smell. He fucking knows it!! It’s around him daily at his clan but it’s still to soft, he would have to be right in his neck and sniffing to find out. By now thats an impossible thought.

He tries to think about what the smell reminds him of. It smells safe and venerable. His instincts scream at him to protect. But Neji would kick his ass into next week if he suggested that. It just feels natural to him.

Then the issue of Neji’s chakra. The list of people who have noticed the deep fluctuations in it is Kakashi, Shino, and him. Not many people which makes it easier to hide whatever this is. The bugs confirmed its not a disease and can’t be passed on. So he’s safe to return to the village without sounding an alarm of some kind. Kiba really needs to get up close to him without seeming suspicious.

  
      Neji adjusts the bag on his shoulders once again, his limbs seem hesitant to keep moving but he needs to be carful. His chakra network has gone all to hell and even the most simple jutsu backfire. If people figure out he has a chakra error they might quarantine them all for a sickness. He can’t be away from the compound any longer then he has been.

Hiashi will be angry at him already for being gone so long. And Rinharuka has already been chewing his ass. He will need to spend a minimum of two weeks there for him to be “off the hook” so to speak. He will never truly be anyway but at least he has some freedom. He hopes that he really won’t be kept from seeing his friends as was threatened last time. He might be cold hearted but he enjoyed spending time with them.

He glances at the dog-nin out of the corner of his eye. He’s been practically following him all day. Keeping close but not enough to seem suspicious to anyone else. Probably not to Neji either if he weren’t paying attention. Both Shino and Kiba have been helping him out, and he’s been pissed if not a little grateful. He is an adult male he doesn’t need people to come to his rescue like a maiden in distress.

He sighs deeply once again adjusting the bag and feeling his head sway. He manages to keep his balance but has to stop walking. A hand presses into his back softly, a warm breath on his neck.

“Just keep moving we will stop soon.” Kiba ONCE AGAIN gets in his personal space. Neji whips around and slams a palm into his chest, wishing he chakra was stable enough to put some punch into the hit. The other boy backs off eyes wide, knowing he’s crossed some unspoken boundary.

Kiba’s mouth is open as Neji whips back around sending another gust of the now discernible sent into his face. It shouldn’t be possible, he’s.. he’s a guy!!! Not just because people say he is, but he is!!! They’ve all gone on missions and seen each other in most states of undress somehow. He has a dick, so how can he have a baby too?

Kiba quickly jumps to Shino, pulling his boyfriend aside.

“I know what it is now, and we are going to have a lot of trouble later. He’s pregnant. I don’t know how or what caused it but he’s pregnant with Shikamaru’s kid.” Kiba looks a little exasperated, confusion making his words a little slurred.

“Kiba calm down.” A gentle hand rests on his cheek and he looks into the bug-nin’s glasses wishing he could see his lovers eyes. “We will figure it out and make sure we are there for him. It’s all we can do for now.” The two share a gentle kiss before quickly running to catch up with everyone else.

Neji lets himself fall to the center of the group instead of the middle, walking alongside the “prisoner” couple. Kakuzu doesn’t seem concerned about them being taken anywhere, he does seem upset about having his headdress and cloak taken off so his stitches are on display. It’s just for safety reasons though and he can have them back once he checks out.

Neji was surprised when he first met Hidan. He was like an adult-child. He looks like a full grown man but he acts so naive and childish it makes you wonder what was done to him at the underground. He clings to Kakuzu like an older brother.. Or maybe not. Neji pointedly ignores the hand resting on Hidan’s ass.

He notices he keeps looking at Shikamaru discreetly too. He’ll catch himself then wonder why it keeps happening. The other boy has to have noticed, but he hasn’t said anything. It shouldn’t upset him, and it doesn’t. It just makes him want to break their nose and shout _“Fucking look at me!”_

Neji coughs and slows down a bit his head suddenly spinning. Kakashi looks at him from the corner of his eye and then calls everyone to a stop. The ninja all nod setting up camp off to the side a bit. No one questions why it’s a little earlier then normal.

Neji sighs glaring at Kakashi’s stupid hair, but being thankful that he can sit down. Kiba already has the Hyūga’s tent set up, trying not to make it a big deal not wanting to get hit again. He crawls inside it shedding his outer robes and laying on the futon.

  
      Shikamaru sighs and sits back, _he’s finally safe._ He has been keeping an eye on the sick boy for a while. Everyone has noticed that he doesn’t look so good, but no one is mentioning it. If Kiba and Kakashi think he’s fine then he is. Sakura hasn’t even been told to look at him.

The group all sits around giving each other glances, knowing they need to get back quickly. Someone is going to have to carry him, and no one wants to be that sacrifice. Kiba has his head in Shino’s lap, hair being played with and an intense look on his face.

The dog-nin keeps looking at him and its very disconcerting. The looks he gives him is hard to read too. Its a mix between confusion and anger. _What did I do?_ The Nara looks up at the dogs lover and he shrugs and shakes his head. He sighs and thumps his head into the tree.

Konoha isn’t far now, he can smoke and chill without irritating eyes following him. Neji won’t stop staring either, sometimes the boy doesn’t even notice he’s doing it. His pale eyes follow his every move. He stands brushing off his pants and walks to his own tent next to the object of his thoughts. He'll be awake at 4 when the sound of Neji heaving fills the early morning air.


	10. Chapter Nine - Tears He Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people find out about baby, and some tears are shed and for once Shikamaru is lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Update! Be proud guys :D
> 
> Heres something funny for your day, my boyfriend fell in a pool with his phone while playing pokemon go, only thing is, he doesn't own a pool...
> 
> Comment, kudos you know the drill XD

  
**Chapter Nine - Tears He Cries**  
**October 3, 2003**  
**2:20 pm**

     It was afternoon by the time they finally got back, and everyone was ready to get back to their own houses. While Neji wasn’t quiet sure if he wanted to or not. He never was fond of his family as most can tell. Outside people don’t know what goes on at the compound, and the elders have kept it from going around intentionally.

The gate slowly appear in front of them, everyone walking a leisurely pace. Naruto is making some loud argument with Kiba about something along the lines of ramen with Akamaru barking along. The Hyūga’s head is throbbing and he feels faint. _Fuck_

He feels his chakra flare wildly and he falls backward. It feels like it happens in slow motion. His chakra ways all swelling then shrinking making his organs throb. His hair is like a curtain flowing around his face as it is pushed forward and then his skull cracks into the ground sending him into darkness.

  
     Shikamaru looks up at the sound of a thump to see Neji laying across the dirt. His body moves to couch next to him before he notices. His hand gently lifts his head pushing the hair from his face and then checking for a pulse. The rest Sakura as well rushes over while everyone else looks for other threats nearby.

Shikamaru doesn’t understand this feeling in his chest, it hurts and he wants to clutch his shirt. He pulls the other boy partially in his lap, ignoring any looks that he gets.

Sakura gently moves her green chakra over his form, analizing the problem. She furrows her brows in confusion. His chakra isn’t stable, but Shino and Kiba should have noticed this, if not Kakashi. Why have they gotten this far without anything happening. She looks over to Kakashi who shakes his head, indicating to leave it be.

Shikamaru watches the exchange through narrowed eyes. The teacher knows more then he is letting on. The kunoichi seems confused and he watches her, waiting for any clues.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with him. We should get him to Hokage Tsunade,” she says looking at the Nara who lifts the injured boy into his well muscled arms. Everybody walks in a defensive circle around them and as soon as they pass through the gates Kakashi puffs away in smoke. No one even flinches.

The two who are watching the gate today are Choji and Ino. They both look up at them as they pass by, a smile widening their faces.

“Shikamaru!!!” Ino shouts happily jumping over the desk and going to him. She stops quickly when she sees him holding Neji. “Is he ok?”

He shrugs but keeps walking, that feeling in his chest is still there and he doesn’t want to deal with the blonde woman right now. Naruto stops to talk to her, explaining the problem while he keeps on to Tsunade’s tower.

Everyone else has peeled away, so it’s just them two now. He knows they all wanted to go home and he wishes he could to, but Neji is more important. He starts to run, trying not to jostle him.

He nods at the Anbu standing outside the the doors and just keeps going quicker through the halls. He pushes through her door, pulling a Naruto and not bothering with knocking. She looks up startled seeing Shikamaru and not the blonde he was expecting.

“Neji collapsed and I was told by Sakura to bring him to you.” He explains shortly. She nods and clears a table by her side and he sets him down. Neji hasn’t woken up, and he tries not to feel frightened.

She analyzes him for a bit, then opens his shirt and presses on his stomach with a soft green glow. Neji makes a sound gasping and trying to cower away. She pulls her hands away and extinguishes the glow. She looks up at Shikamaru before turning to her desk. It’s Neji’s business wether he tells people or not, she shouldn’t get involved.

“I’ve got him, you can go back home,” she says covering Neji with a blanket. Shikamaru nods and leaves hesitating a bit but trying to keep it from being noticeable.

“He’s gone.” Neji opens his eyes at her voice and stares at the ceiling, feeling glad she didn’t ask about anything. Why did he feel so sad with Shikamaru gone?

“Would you like to know whats wrong with you?” she asks sitting in the chair by his bed. Neji nods, not taking his eyes from the white above. “It was very surprising, I’ve never seen something like this. I’ve been around a long time and traveled a long way, and this is a first. You, a man, in mind and body, are pregnant.”

The room is silent, Tsunade knowing this information is going to have a big effect. Neji sits up to stare at her, calculating.

“Are you fucking with me?” he says in a rare moment of insubordination. She smiles sympathetically and shakes her head. He sits straight back in an uncomfortable line. His emotions are running wild and he feels like he’s going to break his composure.

“Neji, it’s ok to cry…” she says hesitantly. He glares up at her but the words are already having an effect. His eyes burning and a lump is stuck in his throat. The sound manages to push its way through and he covers his face with his hands, fingers gripping his hair. Cries keep leaving his mouth and at this point he’s not bothering to stop them.

He hasn’t really cried since his father died. It was just like he wasn’t complete, half a soul walking around in circles for the other side. Tears are dripping from his chin leaking into the blanket pooled in his lap and his lips are held captive by his teeth, trying not to be unnecessarily loud.

A hand rubs his back and he leans into it letting her comfort him. His life is over. The clan will reject him, he’s a freak. He feels so angry how can this happen to him! He’s never even had se- but he did. He did have sex. Him and Shikamaru. This is the Nara’s kid and he doesn’t even know! He’s to young, Neji himself is to young!!

The tears have subsided for now, his thoughts occupying his head. A tray of food is set in front of him and he smells Miso soup and for some reason it makes him happy. He quiet enjoys miso and soup is what he needs. He sips at it and feels like a child, sipping soup in winter before the seal was placed. When his family wasn’t like walking across hot coals.

The door opens and closes but he doesn’t bother looking up. A squeaking from a cart of some kind echoes around. It stops beside him and he sees a weird device with a screen on it.

“We can see the baby if you want? It won’t be very big right now but we can see it.” Neji looks up at the large breasted woman and feels so conflicted. He nods anyway and lets her lean him back. She pushes the already open shirt farther apart and applies a cold gel which makes the boy flinch slightly. She grabs a weird shaped wand from the cart and presses it to his abdomen flicking the switch to the screen.

A weird grey picture shows up. She watches the monitor and moves the wand, trying to find the peanut sized child. She smiles when she finds it and points to the screen. He sees a little black blob next to her finger and tears once again leak down his cheeks, to his irritation.

It is real he can’t run away from it, but he wants to. Tsunade seems to feel his struggle because she messes with something then the machine turns off and she cleans him up.

“Here is a print out of the baby. Your free to go,” she told him handing a little envelope with the picture inside over. He fixed his shirt tucking the envelope away and jumping from the window quickly. He needs to get away as quickly as possible. His heart is thumping and he needs, he needs, he needs something!

He wants someone he can go sit with he needs someone. Ha he always been this alone? No one comes to mind when he thinks friends. Hint would be good if only she wasn’t family and wasn’t at the compound. His feet move him to the Nara forest before he knows what happening.

He stands right on the edge of their porch. It might be a little creepy but he can’t even think right now. Naruto might have gotten rid of his superiority but he will always be independent. The door opens and a deep raspy voice invites him in. The oldest Nara doesn’t question why he is there.

“He will be back soon,” Shikaku says. Neji nods and sits at the kitchen table. He didn’t actually come for the other boy but if that means he can stay here longer then he can pretend he is. A long silence falls and neither of them make an attempt to break it. The envelope is sitting heavy in his pocket, knowing he was carrying this mans sons child making him feel guilty. It doesn’t sit well with him.

 **October 3, 2003**  
**8:30 pm**

     The door slides open and Shikamaru steps into the threshold. Its been about thirty minutes and Neji’s mind has closed off. He is exhausted now and his head has finally stopped running wild. Hands gently lift him up from the chair and he leans into the warm hands eyes drifting to see Shikamru’s concerned face.

The other boy carries him up to his room setting him on the side of the bed. He’s been trying to talk to him the entire way and hasn’t gotten a response. When he pulls away a frantic hand catches his vest.

“I’m just getting you night clothes,” he explains gently removing the fingers and getting a shirt and sweat pants. He tugs of Neji’s apron like thing and folds it setting it to the side, doing the same for the shirt and pants. He notices a letter fall to the floor as he starts folding the shirt. Curious he pushes it under the bed so it won’t be noticed as missing.

Its easy to tug the shirt and pants on the unresponsive boy after that. He pulls their hair out of the pony tail and moves him under the blanket and onto the pillow. He is looking at him intently, and Shikamaru can’t help but let his eyes travel over his face stoping on his Hitai-ate, he didn’t take it off having payed enough attention to know it would be unappreciated.

Neji has a tight grip on the blanket and his eyes are drooping all ready and it makes him concerned. He didn’t see him as an easy sleeper, especially around other shinobi. Maybe it has to do with his four in the morning routine, or that envelope. He sits for a while longer before his breath evens and goes to locate his contraband.

It’s not sealed which means its not a mission of some kind. He opens the flap and pulls out what feel like photographs. When he looks at them he sees that they ARE photographs, but not the kind he wanted to be seeing. He isn’t stupid he knows exactly what these are, but Neji was a virgin before him did he really go and fuck some girl right after they had sex?

For some reason his blood boils. He flips the picture and freezes in his steps. The writing on the back reads,

 _Hyūga Neji_  
_October 3, 2003_  
_4:46 pm_

Surly thats impossible. Shikamaru feels like he has missed some big thing here, Neji had male genitalia THAT he remembered. So a baby really shouldn’t be in him. He can’t sense any chakra coming from the paper in his hand so he knows the writing hasn’t been tampered with. A whimper alerts him to the boy in his bed and he slid the pictures back -minus one- and places in back in the folded shirt making it seem like it was never touched.

He strips to his netting and crawls under the blanket, its a tight squeeze since his bed is only a twin, his parents probably not thinking he would need anything bigger any time soon. A pale hand grabs his netting and he pulls them closer, knowing somethings wrong when he can move him without him waking up. Maybe those were real, because this is not the normal smart mouthed, ass kicking fucker that he’s used to.

He covers them both with the blankets and strokes the Hyūga’s hair softly letting his body do what feels natural while his mind runs a mile a minute in an exhausting tempo.


	11. Chapter Ten - Morning Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day I'm the life of ShikaNeji..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I can still update!!!! Working on it XD
> 
> Sorry for misspellings, if you wonder why read "chapter" 11.

**Chapter Ten - Morning Terror**   
**October 4, 2003**   
**4:23 am**

      _The wind makes the trees whip back and forth harshly, the rain beating into his shirt. He's soaked all the way through and frozen to the bone. The path seems to keep going in one direction, no twists or turns. The moon is in the sky covered by clouds making it pitch black._

_A stick cracks to his left and he whirls around hand going for a Kunai before realizing the pouch isn't there. He switches to a high kick only to have a hand grab his ankle and flip him into his back. He feels the wind stop blowing and sees a roof above him._

_The warehouse, as it feels to him, is very large with towering walls and a white ceiling. Hands are grabbing him and pulling clothing off and now he's laying on th_ _e stone ground with nothing on. He can't move at all, he's rigid._

_The world fades and before he noticed he's hanging a foot off the ground by cuffs around his wrists. Nameless faces stand around him so thick he can't see between. Big grins are painted on masks covering all of there faces. The ones closest to him have knifes and he can feel all the stares on him._

_It's still cold letting him know he doesn't have clothes. His naked hanging from the wall with thousands of people watching. He moves and the crowed starts whispering and laughing making his cheeks heat. One of the crowd walks over to him and whispers in his ear._

_"You are in terrible danger!" She quickly flee back into the crowd, not reveling herself. Slowly the people in front get closer and closer a hand pushes on his stomach and he looks to see his abdomen swell and stretch. It occurs to him then that he is pregnant, 9 months pregnant in fact. They press a blade into his side, cutting deep._

_"No!!" He cries out, less in pain and more in fear for his child. A hand pulls the cut apart, making a large enough hole to reach inside. He knows what they are doing, they are trying to stealing his baby. Tears run down his face, staining his cheeks._

_As soon as the babies head is pulled from his side the crowd starts a chant that echoes around._

_"Danger! Danger! Danger!" they shout. Flames start from the walls flowing inward like water and drowning the screams. He watches as the child is covered in liquid fire, shouting to save the baby._

Neji sits up with a scream, sweat beading down his body. A hand grabs his wrist and he whips his other fist into their side. The person makes a grunting sound jerking away.

"Fuck, Neji, chill out. It's just Shikamaru," the other boy said looking into his eyes. Neji stares for a second, his dream feeling real. One of his hands drops his stomach, gently rubbing it. Another hand rests on it to and he looks at the larger fingers as they splay out.

He gives him a questioning look only getting a blank one back. Shikamaru keeps his hand there ignoring the glance. Neji should be able to figure it out, he is supposedly a genius too.

The two of them sit there early in the morning both holding their baby. Until Neji lurches forward hand flying to his mouth, and once again finds himself in front if Shikamaru's toilet. A hand is holding his hair but he doesn't acknowledge it.

It takes many minutes for his retching to stop and he's cursing himself while it's happening. Not the baby though, they don't deserve it.

"When were you going to tell me?" Shikamaru asks, knowing he will be understood. The pale eyes boy glances at him before he heaves again. Another couple of moments and the pregnant boy leans back into the wall, knees up and arms resting on them. He let's his head thump into the wall as the toilet is flushed.

"Awfully conceded of you to think it's yours," Neji states. The other boy shrugs before copying his position. They stare at the wall across from them, both lost in thoughts.

"Well... Is it?" He asks hesitantly not wanting to accept if he made a mistake. Neji sighs and places his face onto his forearms.

"Yeah." Is all he says. They both get quiet, neither breaking it. The Nara wraps his arm around Neji's shoulder and pulls them together.

"That's surprising, but we got this shit. Now let's go back to sleep?" Neji smiles into his arm nodding a little. He'll let himself believe that he's safe and everything is great for a little while longer. Both of the boys head back to the bed, laying side by side.

October 4, 2003  
11:23 am

**October 4, 2003**

**11:23**

     The door slams into the wall harshly, a loud female voice cutting through dreams. Neji would have sat up harshly but Shikamaru is laid over top of him, pinning him down. The boy on top groans and snuggles down into him.

"Shikamaru!! I've been shouting that lunch is ready for 15 minutes!!" Yashino says. She stands in the doorway not saying anything about Neji. She turns and leaves before shouting down the stairs to Shikaku that he has a girl in his room.

Neji feels his face twitch at being called a girl one again. He tries to push him off but fails. Shikamaru is heavy!

"More you large moron," he hisses. All of his kindness from yesterday has been spent. He needs to go back to himself, but the Nara makes this hard to do. Shikamaru sighs and sits up, trying not to pull Neji's hair below him.

They both get up, Neji borrowing some clothes, and had down for lunch. The Hyūga hopes he isn't and unwanted visitor. Yashino looks up as the walk in and seems a little disappointed that he didn't bring a girl. Shikaku doesn't bother looking up from the newspaper.

"Hello Neji, you feel better today?" the oldest Nara asks. He looks up at him for a few seconds before going right back.

"Yes I am, thank you." Yashino herds the two to a chair at the table and brings in the fried yakisoba setting it in from of each person.

This is a very strange experience. Neji isn't used to this comfortable setting while eating. His family is quiet as they sit at the long dinning table. The branch house is on the far left and main on the far right. It feels so nice. He feels tears fall down his face and looks down harshly.

He doesn't feel sad, and now he's furious. Shikamaru hands him a napkin and he glares up at him.

"Go fuck yourself!! He says and storms up to Shikamaru's room, his clothes are being washed he can't leave yet.

His parents both watch the boy pound out of the room and give questioning looks to Shikamaru who shrugs and keeps eating. He picks up Neji's plate, thanks his mom then goes upstairs too.


End file.
